


Ordinary and Nothing

by soobinyouknow



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinyouknow/pseuds/soobinyouknow
Summary: Soobin was anything but ordinary he excelled in everything he does and there was nothing he did that short of extraordinary.Yeonjun was the protégé of the organization starting from his parents who were also the best and that he was.Soobin was suddenly plunged in Yeonjun's world where the lines between trust and betrayal are blurry and everything that Soobin worked for were overshadowed by this world realizing he was actually Ordinary and Nothing.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: TXT Secret Santa Fic Fest 2020





	1. ~Dying a little~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birthtwinss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthtwinss/gifts).



> Sorry I kinda shy away from the prompt.......  
> I hope you like it thoooo.........>ㅇ<
> 
> My debut fic well one of two..............comments and kudos appreciated :) <3

Soobin was anything but ordinary he excelled in everything he does and there was nothing he did that short of extraordinary. He graduates with honors yet life was funny cause shortly after his parents died and everything crumbled into nothing he spiraled down a dark path not going to lie he died a little his former life gone with their death.

He was walking home seeing nearby pub reflecting on the absurdity of life with his fifth shot of vodka throat stinging down to the pit of his stomach from ingesting something with that high level of alcohol concentration in a couple of hours he was downing his twenty fifth, when the bartender decided to kick him out of the bar because he was to drunk which Soobin followed not because he wants to but he doesn’t want to argue as his heads hurts so much on the way home he bumped another drunk’s shoulder, Soobin mumbled an apology but the drunk was not happy about him mumbling but he didn’t argue he ignored them but he was punched either way, right at the jaw Soobin stumbled then retaliated with a punch in the guy’s gut the guy slumped down to the concrete sidewalk feeling triumphant he punched the air but when he turned around he was surprise to be punched in the gut holding the pit of his stomach he runs down an ally trying to run from them but was greeted by a brick wall, a dead end, the drunk followed and attacked him now accompanied by two of his friends it was unfair but he took every hit thinking maybe he deserve this, a punched landed on his face cutting his lip and causing him to wilt down the rough concrete, arms covering his face tear formed at his corner of his eyes when the kicking start the tears rolled down his cheeks accepting it like it was meant to be then as quick as it started it stopped, he opened his eyes to see why they stopped then he saw the three men looking at a figure, a girl in a pant suit a bag slung in her arms and her other hand in the bag as he was walking towards the men then pulls out her hand holding what looks like a gun then she shoots it at the men while Soobin closes his eyes expecting a loud bang but heard nothing then opened his eyes and sprawled hands and legs stretch outwards then he passed out.

He was in a grass field being pulled by a little kid they were happy and smiling as the boy turned Soobin awoke with a ringing and throbbing pain in his head eyes crunched in agony his eyes flew open he sat up immediately he notices a woman in a red pantsuit hair slicked back sitting cross legs on the dining table holding what seems like a picture frame Soobin then notices it was him and his parents picture realizing he was at his parents and his or just his apartment which made his head hurt more his hands reached for his temple his eyes catch something attached to his left arm following the clear plastic tube to a what seems like an IV containing a yellow liquid half of it already gone and how long was he asleep he was reaching for it when “I would not do that if I we’re you” Soobin eyes on the woman talking “That is what keeping you from fainting you see getting drunk and getting beaten up is not ideal for the body” Soobin slowly withdrawing his hand “What is this exactly ?” the woman explained “That is a banana bag well mostly” Soobin learning this at school ,a banana bag is a combination of IV fluids to correct chemical imbalances in the body but did she say mostly

“What do you mean mostly?”

“Aren’t you like a top student at your school do you really not know the meaning of mostly”

“No Of course I do I mean what do you mean this mostly contains Banana bag”

“Ohhh that well that solution is a combination of IV fluids and a chemical to boost healing, you have like 3 broken ribs and some bruises” before Soobin could answer a knock on the door the woman motioned a man standing behind him moved to the door was he there the whole time soobin asked himself he must be so drunk that its dulling his senses the man in a black suit opened the door then let the people in two persons flooded in the apartment living room

“This is Hueningkai” said the woman pointing at the brown hair kid holding a stuffed toy bowing slightly upon hearing his name

“And This is” “Hi I’m Taehyun Kang Taehyun nice to meet you” the boy with the black hair bowed after he introduced to himself then nudged the younger beside him

“Let’s be friends” then copying Taehyun proceeds to bow after a few seconds the two boys stood up straight.

“This two boys are my protégé they have worked hard to be where they are and You well……, Oh and Soobin you will take care of this two boys they will keep an eye on you and you will keep an eye at them too.” Soobin looked at the two boys standing straight like some trained soldier even the younger even as he is holding a stuffed toy he still keeps his posture weird Soobin thought.

The woman looked at her watch “Well this has been fun but I’m afraid I have to go I’ll leave a driver and a car for the three of you, you lot have 12 hours to do whatever you want before leaving this life and if your late your dead if their late your dead if you lose them”

“Im dead I get it” the woman nodded then the male body guard proceeded to the door followed by the woman but before closing it she

“And Soobin do anything stupid ” soobin nodded with the woman gone and he was left was the two boys was in his apartment silence enveloping them he collapsed on the sofa and sighed in frustration the two boys still standing there but eyes all around the house

“Soooo are you two like super genius”

“What makes you say that?” the shorter of the two asked in a sharp tone

“Well the whole demeanor you know and the woman doesn’t seem easy to please so that means you two are super special or something plus you two seem sleep deprived and you closing and opening your hands every 10 seconds which suggest long hours studying or writing.”

“Well your not dumb as I expected you to be” Taehyun answered while Hueningkai elbowed him

“what it’s a compliment just nice knowing that she did not leave us with some dimwit” which earned another elbow from the younger which made Soobin smile to the two younger who are know arguing with each other

“Okay come on help me pack my things then we can go”

“Okay ……. can we call you hyung?”

“Sure” the realization hits Soobin he is now responsible for these two strangers well something to distract him from everything else.

An hour later the banana bag has already been consumed entirely the remains now left in the living room floor the three boys finishing packing the first suitcase now filling the second one with packaged foods ramyeon and the likes that is when Taehyun approach a another bed room

“Hyung what’s in here” Soobin looked at where Taehyun was referring too he went to it face hardened he opened it hesitantly then continued to turned on the lights which drowned them and the entire room filled with it displaying all the contents of the room it was nothing special a few clothing scattered but Soobin cannot deal with this room his parents room and told the two younger to scavenge what they can while he proceeded out of the room and finishing packing his suitcase.

The two younger roam around the room it was nothing special really just your average room then they land on the bookcase where they scanned the 5 shelves of random books arranged in such a weird way as they examined it

“Hyung look the first row all of the books has exactly two books of the same letter in the alphabet but except for this letter C ”

“Same as the second row but it has H and I” Hueningkai pulled the book then a soft click was heard almost imperceptible but no to them both proceeded in pulling the books on the second row H and I (click)then on the third shelf books with letters M and E(click) the fourth shelf with R (click)then the fifth shelf with A(click) first nothing happened then a pop followed by a hiss was heard at the left side on the book cases both boys examined it a hidden compartment opening it a letter address to Soobin, a photo album, a device , and all important documents, a white book like compartment. The two boys touch the device as they touched it the device wired to life then a ray of light seemingly scanning them after ‘identity confirmed’ was heard a hologram appeared which seems to be soobin’s father they saw in one of the pictures in Soobin’s apartment ‘Hello if you are seeing this you are not our son and your someone in the Congregation please keep these things hidden until he is ready. Thank you. Do not forget to destroy this apartment when you and Soobin are out of range. This device is a bomb and will cause the whole apartment to explode zzzzzztttttt’ the hologram stopped signaling the end of the message the device then pulsated red. The two boys hurried took the things from the compartment Taehyun holding the majority of the things rushed to where his suit case is out to the room while Hueningkai following sluggishly behind holding the detonator and the weird book compartment Hueningkai tried forcing it open but to no avail so he hurried out of the room seeing Taehyun still packing the things from the compartment into his suit case he scurried over to his stuffed toy opened the secret zipper on its back and stuffed the book in it then zipped it shut.

Then Taehyun asked for the detonator and pressed it a timer appeared he then pressed the timer for three days

“Hyun why one day”

“Cause it will be too suspicious if we destroy it shortly after we leave” the younger nodded then Taehyun proceeded in pushing the button then ‘Bomb Armed’ then a countdown appeared in which Taehyun threw the detonator in the trash covered by all the gunk hiding it in plain sight seeing this Hueningkai shouted

“Hyung lets go it been two hours already I’m hungry”

“Okay Okay coming” Soobin was dragging his suit cases out of his room to the living room outside the door followed by the two younger then proceeded to the elevator

“goodbye mom goodbye dad” Soobin muttered as the elevator doors were closing Soobin not fully realizing that he was saying goodbye not only to his parents but to his old life as well a familiar ding.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Somewhere

A dark room stands in a building 43 floors up light pouring out of the three-computer screen seating in front of it, is a figure eyes focused on a the first two screens playing a free-to-play multiplayer battle royale tactical first-person shooter as the person was shooting then the person exclaimed “Shit” as the character died in the game slumping down on the gaming chair when he heard a sound beeping ominously his eyes went to the third computer screen on the farthest right and as the person typing away on the keyboard ‘yes’ the person taught finally it has been located he typed a few more instruction in the computer for a more accurate location ‘Triangulating location…’ almost an hour of waiting there it is and ‘I am going to find it almost there it was moving it seem to be in a car I just have to wait for it to stop moving’ a few more minutes the blinking dot stop at some salon 5 hours later the dot starts moving again finally staring and waiting for that dot to move again has been draining then the dot disappeared What the hell….typing the instruction vigorously on the keyboard but a big ‘Connection Lost’ sprung up the monitor, codes string up the computer the screen but still the same message in this person anger anger the next thing that happens was knuckles meeting the computer screen a spider web crack, blue background light filling his face ‘Shit’……

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Soobin and the younger boys was walking out of the apartment building the older leading the two boys chatting behind him seeing the limo waiting for them the driver waiting for them

“Soobin-ssi, Taehyun-ssi and Hueningkai-ssi this is your ride”

“This is for us”

“Yess hyung hurry up” Hueningkai went in the limo first followed by Taehyun

“Come on hyung” Soobin followed shortly.

In the car the three staring out the window when Taehyun started

“So hyung what’s your story cause I know just a brief summary” then the younger started stating Soobin’s background from his parents the car crash Soobin birthday to his achievements the incident that got him in trouble

“What the hell how did you know that are like some sort of spy?” the two younger boys look at each other awkward silence enveloped the three

“Hahaha hyung very funny” Hueningkai said breaking the silence the two younger boys chuckles nervously after

“That’s just creepy hyung” Hueningkai nudged Taehyun

“Ahhhh I was curious about who you are, we’re about to meet you could be an axe murderer for all I know”

“Okay that is logical I guess….”

“Yeah all that was just was a part of my life my past it was full happiness and memories full of life’s complexity but I feel like this change this big weird unexpected shift and I know this seems a blur of judgement impulsive even but I don’t know I just need something new” as he slumped down on the chair he was seating when something caught his eye

“Stop please just a minute” the limo stopped in front of a salon

“Hyung what are you doing”

“Doing something impulsive” smiling to the two boys who are now following Soobin in the salon and coming out five hours later hair colors changed Soobin a grayish blue color where in sometimes you think its blue but at another angle silver gray Taehyun having a blonde hair color and Hueningkai still the same raven black hair, the three now seated on a car Soobin notices a blinking light inside one of Hueningkai stuffed toy

“Kai what’s that ?” Hueningkai fishing an object from his stuffed toy the device is blinking Hueningkai looked Taehyun

“Hyun we’re being tracked” Taehyun said as it was an everyday thing

“Okay….get my stuff”

“What tracked what are talking about” while the younger is sifting through Taehyun’s bag pulling out a black pouch filtering through its contents and retrieving a black device with three antennas handing the device to Taehyun where he place it on top of the device turning it on the screen of the device lighted up a few more touches then ‘Analyzing Signal’ the device voices out

“What signal” Soobin was full of questions ‘Why was someone tracking……why are……tracking’ then ‘Signal Blocked’ the device voiced out which snapped Soobin out of his thoughts

“What the hell is happening?” Soobin whisper yelled to the younger boys who has been focused on the device

“Oh someone was tracking us so we disabled it…” Hueningkai told him with a smile and unrivaled enthusiasm that seems like this kind of things happen every day and to confirm his suspicions Hueningkai continued to say

“You know normal everyday stuff”

“What do you mean normal everyday stuff” Soobin asked while doing air quotation marks when he said the word ‘normal everyday stuff’

“Uhm this devices are common for espionage we do this exercise everyday….. ouch” Hueningkai glared at Taehyun who looked at Hueningkai eyes bigger than normal which seems to say shut up as Hueningkai did not speak another word.

Awkward silence enveloped the three boys an hour has passed still no one spoke and wherever they are being taken it was far and as for Soobin patience was reaching its breaking point

“Okay…. I swear if you two wont tell me whats going on I am jumping off this car….” Both boys turned their heads abruptly to the older eyes wide

“You won’t do that” Taehyun scoffed as Hueningkai nudging the boy beside him worriedly

“Maybe, Maybe not ” Hueningkai was now pulling Taehyun’s shirt quite aggressively Soobin’s hand wavering above the car door handle

“Fine just keep your hands away from the door handle and Kai stop pulling my shirt”

Taehyun started with introducing themselves as best friends and how the two of them has parents who are spies and a young age they discovered stuff around each other’s house whenever they sleepover at each other’s house, Soobin can’t help feel a pang he wants to do that with someone to he shake the feeling away concentrating with Taehyun’s story, this time Hueningkai intruded saying he wants to tell this part so Taehyun let him continuing that one time his parents was home and Taehyun and him was playing by a bookshelf in the living room when Taehyun noticed that one of the clock on the book shelf was not working or rather stuck at a certain time 6 o clock curiosity filled Taehyun he fiddled with the clock he moved it the hand back he saw the digital screen change to 5:57 he moved it more and when it hit 5: 53 Taehyun heard a faint click called on Hueningkai while the bookshelf made a lot of mechanical noises like gears running and clunking with each other after a hiss was heard then the book shelf backed in to the wall and slide into the side of the left wall revealing a hidden compartment housing to what look like a device housing purple liquid mimicking a lava lamp enclosed in a glass container and a computer screen displaying a ‘STABLE’ notification on it but before they can examine the device further Hueningkai’s parents came rushing down the stairs his mom pulled the two boys out of the living room and locked them at Hueningkai’s room while the father remained at the living room securing the device.

After that incident both of their parents talked to them about what they saw and told them they we’re spies of an organization that protects humanity but before they can finish Hueningkai said he wants to be a spy too and so does Taehyun since then they have been subjected to training both of their parents agreed as long as they are happy, so most of their childhood they spent their days learning skills detrimental to an espionage agent as their talk continued to more personal information in which Soobin talked about his life something about sharing his life with this two people former strangers feels right something about Taehyun’s big doe eyes staring and Hueningkai’s child like curiosity or maybe because he lost his family he feels he made a another with this two boys.

Something good came out of all of that, he found his new family.

As the conversation grew longer each of the boys sharing there own personal stories and the as the sky became dark, the stories continued now they are discussing random ideas from there favorite food to their worst nightmare.

The car slowed down

“We’re here” Taehyun said as his eyes grew bigger brimming with excitement while Hueningkai rolled one of the windows beside him and looked out in which Soobin did the same, he saw trees or rather forest and an endless expanse of it as the vehicle went forward Soobin saw a rickety old dilapidated house from a where he is it looks condemned how do anyone use this building he looked back in the car “Is that where we going?” but the two did not answer Taehyun just shushed him which he shrugged that is when he noticed the vehicle stopping he looked out again to see that as the vehicle stopped then he caught something out of the corner of his eyes something was coming out of the ground a few inches beside the car’s left front wheels a metal cylinder is rising up until it reached the level of the front door window the driver rolled down his window and removed his glasses in response the object shot out green light which scanned his face after the object pushed out a small device of some sort where in the driver placed his index finger a few seconds later the driver withdrew his finger rolled up his window while the object retracted back to the ground he docked his head back in the vehicle rolled up his window he saw the two younger doing the same

“So what happens now”

“we wait”

“for what”

“That” soobin whipped his head to the front of the car there he saw an electric blue triangle outline appeared in front of the car then smaller triangles fading out until a big triangle outline was left which is as big as the car when the car started moving forward he notice Hueningkai and Taehyun fastening their seatbelts

“Hyung fasten your seatbelts and find a comfortable place to sleep”

“what why” but before Taehyun could continue Soobin heard a hiss then white smoke billowed from under the seats which made Soobin feel drowsy falling into the floor eyes blurry seeing Taehyun on the car’s chair realizing why he needed the fasten his seatbelt then the world turned black.

Soobin did not dream rather he felt like floating in an endless expanse of white it was peaceful until something pulled him out of his dreamless slumber. He opened his eyes to see Taehyun shaking him awake and calling his name, he found himself on the vehicles floor, head still buzzing from waking up on, he stand up following the younger out of the vehicle to see that they are enveloped with concrete walls and ceiling as he examined the his surrounding the vehicle started to drive away, Soobin followed the car with his eyes until it was swallowed by the dark tunnel. Soobin now drifted his attention to Hueningkai standing before plain grey metal doors as the two joined the boy all three of them now stood in front of the menacing silver doors

“So what now?” as Soobin said that the door made a loud clunk followed by gears turning the door started opening splitting in half when the door fully opened they we’re ushered in by a lady in a pantsuit who ordered them to follow her which the they did they we’re led to a room where a logo was etched into its doors a bird on fire flying up it opened when the lady placed her hand on the logo showing a room with people lined up in it, there were three lines formed directed into machines 

“Please line up” the lady face the three in which the three silently agreed as they wait time seemingly passed before their eyes the line grew shorter and shorter until Soobin was now standing in front of the menacing machine in all fairness it was just a metal box but at that moment when entering it gives off a feeling of unsurety on what lies beyond, before he could grow any doubt the doors opened in front of him all he can do is push through and plunge into the known as he step inside the machine then the doors closed the shadows consuming him then the entire machine lighted up.

~In ashes we shall return~

‘Please place your palm on the scanner below’ a robotic female voice instructed Soobin placed his palms on the scanner

‘Hello Choi Soobin welcome to the Phoenix Chamber now please place your face in front of the green dot ’ after a few seconds a green dot appeared on a screen in which Soobin placed his head in front of it after a bunch of green lines appeared on Soobin’s face seemingly scanning his visage

‘As the first step in your new journey the Phoenix Chamber will help with building your new life here in the agency’ hearing this Soobin was nervous yet he is ready for the change this will bring.

‘Chois Soobin, Age 21, Birthdate December 5 2000, height 185 cm, weight 67 kg, Blood Type A, Has been seen, or heard 2,345,232,689 times through the internet and recording devices commencing The Phoenix Process’ the chamber started to warm up

‘Burning away your old life and from the ashes you shall be reborn as one of us’ Soobin’s mind was empty but when he heard the word burn he immediately thought of fire as phoenix typically burn themselves to ashes and be reborn from it Soobin started panicking breath started laboring the chamber’s walls was beginning to close in into him

‘Soobin Choi Codename: Rabbit. Process complete’ the wall Infront of Soobin slid open where he straightaway jumped out of the chamber knees on the floor hand clenched at his chest gasping for air Taehyun and Hueningkai saw the older and went to him calming the older Taehyun was drawing circles on soobin’s back while Hueningkai was talking about breathing

“I thought that will burn me alive” pointing at the chamber in between heavy breathing while Taehyun explained that the burning was a symbolism of erasing every trace of you anywhere burning your old self, so you are reborn as new that was the whole point of it.

Soobin was walking now with the two younger by his side which he feels comfort in when the lady a while ago showed up and asked here them to follow her which they did they we’re steered to a another side of the building, where they we’re in front of doors again when the lady stop at the step before it

“Welcome Spawns you have been selected to join the Congregation of Human Internale Mediating Regression Anywhere beyond these walls you will be trained to be espionage agents, you will be pushed to the limit both physically and mentally, you will also be tested in everything you do. Welcome to CHIMERA.” As she said that the doors open and they walk in Soobin leading the way as he walked in he was greeted by a girl in front of him eyes stuck to the tablet she’s holding

“Your name”

“uhhh Soobin” the girl narrowed her eyes when he looked at Soobin then went back to her tablet

“So you’re a Argenti”

“Yes” Soobin notice the mischievous smile the girl made when he answered

“You have been chosen to be a partner of one of the Aurum in their upcoming final test”

“What!!!”

“Don’t be shocked this was completely random ~ ish”

“Okay I guess” as the girl was leaving

“Wait who am I partnered with” the girl turned her head to Soobin

“Choi Yeonjun”


	2. ~When we have died just a little, we shall be reborn~

The car ride was quiet nobody spoke Yeonjun was staring out to the dimming sky as he look back the hospital his parents died in slowly disappearing in the horizon he faced front again looking at windshield as the sun sets on the horizon as the car sped up taking him to his new home he smiled as looked forward to his new future his new parents his new life.

The car stopped at a gate with 10 feet high walls surrounding the premises, the gate opened the car advanced at a distance Yeonjun saw a mansion standing at the middle of the grounds a few minutes later the car slowly made its way to the front of the house passing a fountain, 3 men standing at the porch just in front of the house’s front door as the car stopped in front of the three men the guy on the left wearing green formal vest over a washed striped cotton shirt, a maroon and green cropped flare pants and black loafers, dirty blonde hair parted on his face a boxy smile yet worried look was still evident in his eyes, to the right next to him was a another guy, both hands on the boxy smile guys right hand who was wearing a check wool jacket over a white cotton shirt, regular fit washed jeans, black leather shoes, raven black hair parted, eyes on the boxy smile guy giving him a reassuring smile, while the third guy, on the left of the couple, was wearing a denim trucker jacket over an oblique motif shirt, slim repaired jeans sneakers, square sunglasses hung lazily on his nose bridge which did not hide the delight on his eyes and plastered on his angelic face a smile that could light up the world. Yeonjun was ushered out of the car his things by his side as the car went its way Yeonjun watch as the car drive way until it was out of sight he turned to the towering individuals in front of him the silence was encapsulating the four of them then breaking the silence the sunshine boy started talking

“Hello! What’s your name little one?”

“I’m Yeonjun” head down out of shyness, the sunshine boy nudged the boy holding boxy smile guy where the guy squeezed the boxy smile arm snapping him out of his staring on the kid.

“Hi Yeonjun, I’m Taehyung and this is the love of my life Jungkook and you’ve met Jimin” at the mention of his name the guy named Jimin waved enthusiastically a wide grin on his face 

“Hi Yeonjun” Jungkook kneeled on one knee in front of Yeonjun hands outstretched

“Nice to meet you” Jungkook continued

Yeonjun took his hand which is small compared to the older in front of him

“Come on let’s go home” Jungkook took the boys hand while Taehyung took the other hand while on his free hand Yeonjun’s luggage while the three walked through the house’s foyer into the front door shortly followed by Jimin skipping merrily behind them.

The first week with his new parents was fun for Yeonjun the house was an entire playhouse for him and his never ending energy which was not fun for Taehyung and Jungkook as they spent the week running chasing around and playing with Yeonjun in their massive house. Taehyung and Jungkook now lie in their bed tired and spent from taking care of Yeonjun

“That was tiring” Taehyung exclaimed smiling to Jungkook

“Tae I’m scared”

he looked at Jungkook and saw him crying tears rolling down from his cheek Taehyung wiped Jungkook’s tears with his thumb

“Of what ….Don’t cry”

“I am just so happy I’m with you and we have Yeonjun and I have everything in my life and scared of losing all of it ” Taehyung now laughing while Jungkook pouted

“Don’t laugh”

“Okay I’m sorry but you’ll never lose me…. Us okay” Jungkook smiled at Taehyung then kissing him as their lips connected melding with one another

“I love you”

“I love you too” 

“Ewwww are you kissing” Taehyung and Jungkook whipped their heads to where the sound came from and Yeonjun was standing at their bedroom door now making his way to the bed climbing up with all effort he was now on the bed and lying down between the two

“I’m going to sleep here” Yeonjun announced then he looked at Jungkook “Did you cry?” he turned to Taehyung “Did you make dad cry?” Jungkook wide eyed looked Taehyung as the kid called him dad

“I’m going fight you if did dad” Taehyung reciprocated the look Jungkook made him when he heard the kid calling him dad. Yeonjun was putting his fist up at Taehyung as the kid yawned

“Okay sweetheart time to sleep” with that Yeonjun closed his eyes the kid of to the land of dreams while the Taehyung and Jungkook was stroking his hair the sleeping kid in between them now that the kid was sound some sleep the two looks at the kid so lovingly like this kid was their entire world and for them, he was.

Several months has pass and it was time that the Jungkook and Taehyung went back to their work so as they were at work Jimin was taking care of Yeonjun this has been the arrangement at least one of them is always with Yeonjun some months Taehyung and some months with Jungkook.

Yeonjun woke up on his parent’s bed sitting on the bed zoning out when he heard something outside he went to the glass wall and peered out to see his parents fighting (sparring which Yeonjun didn’t now at that time) at the garden with each other as Taehyung kicked Jungkook blocked, Yeonjun rushed downstairs worried at the

“NOOOOOOO STOP FIGTHING” Yeonjun screeched as he went between his two dad’s hands outstretched tears forming on his eyes which stopped them from fighting(sparring) the two shocked at the kid’s action

“Don’t hurt each other” tears now flowing on the kids breathe hitching the two kneeled to the kids height

“Okay breathe sweetheart breathe” hand on the kids back patting it to calm the child down

“we’re not fighting okay me and dad we are training okay”

“Your not!” the kid looked at his dad’s wiping his tears on his pajama sleeve sniffling once in a while

“Uhm” Taehyung looked at Jungkook eyes asking him for help to explain

“Uhmm we’re acting” Jungkook can feel Taehyung face palming himself inside

“Why?” kids and their curiosity

“We are Actors” the kid looking Jungkook with awe 

“Cool” the kid replied as Taehyung is shaking his head

“Gguk Tae I’m here” as Yeonjun heard the familiar voice of Jimin he ran to his favorite uncle well his only uncle

“Thanks Jimin something unexpected came” eyes falling to Jimin who had just came in

“No problem Tae, come Yeonjun let’s make breakfast” Jimin holding Yeonjun’s hand on their way to the kitchen leaving the two behind.

“Seriously Actors!” Taehyung looked at Jungkook displeasingly

“What I couldn’t think of anything” they started laughing at the absurdity of the situation

“We need to tell him eventually”

“I know just not now” the two looked at each other agreeing on the inevitability of telling Yeonjun someday but for now they relish in the kid not knowing anything for the time being, they went back to their sparring oblivious to the man in black beyond the perimeter of their house observing them from afar the man touched his communication device on his ear

“Bzzt… they are about to leave” buzzing sound coming from the device “Copy sir”.

A few days later Yeonjun was rolling out his dads’ bed just waking up from his torpor sitting on the bed hair ruffled he heard cluttering at the kitchen he inferred it was Jimin making breakfast he went to the glass wall sat cross legs in front of it to look down at the garden empty since his dads’ are at work “Yeonjun time to eat” Jimin shouted from the kitchen Yeonjun was about to get up from where he was when he saw something at the corner of his eyes something or rather someone was climbing up the wall of their house

“Yeonjun didn’t I tell you to come when I call” barging in the room seeing the kid peering at the glass “There are people climbing…..” pointing at the garden, Jimin was about to scold Yeonjun

“What do you mean people climbing” he glanced at the where Yeonjun pointing he saw men scanning the garden and two others climbing the wall so he got out his hand phone and looked up the security system of the house on his phone to remember forgetting it on the kitchen counter, Jimin cursed under his breathe he went to a drawer opened it he fiddled in for a while and got a weapon from it

“Come on Yeonjun” the kid Took his hand and both of them quietly made their way through the door before going out Jimin checked the hallway looking both ways before pulling the boy into his waist the boy’s face buried on Jimin side shielding the kid’s eyes from what will happen next, they we’re slowly making their way to the garage in the basement he was walking soundlessly Jimin was halfway to the stairs to the garage when 2 men in black passed the hallway in front of him Jimin continued to the stairs to the garage

“Hands up” two men in black, pointing their gun at that Jimin backing up to the

“What’s Happening” Yeonjun tried to peek but Jimin did not let the kid peek holding him to his waist

“Nothing Yeonjun just close your eyes okay baby close your eyes okay ” the kid obliged remaining buried on the elder’s side at the same time still shutting his eyes Jimin did the only thing he could do at the moment he crouched as he fired his weapon causing a series of shooting erupting from the oppositions weapons as he crouched he wrapped himself to the boy back turned to the enemies in front and shooting the other enemies sneaking behind him the unexpected move he made clearly worked but 3 bullets was fired before the enemies died two shots hits Jimin both by the right ribs good thing all his clothes are bullet proof the bullets just bouncing off the material, one bullet grazed his cheek as they hear a thud as the enemies became lifeless bodies Jimin got up from his position checked the kid made sure he was not hurt then checked his ribs he winced as he touched where the bullets hit him he’s pretty sure there are now bluish bruises growing he touched his right cheek blood flowing he wiped it with his thumb he heard scuffling from the kitchen so they went down to the garage stuffed his weapon on his back opened one of the car parked

“Okay Yeonjun stay in the car and no matter what don’t come out” the boy nodded Jimin secured the kid in the car asked him to lie on the cars floor hiding him from sight. Jimin then went to circuit breaker and flipped switches with opened a secret panel on the wall he took out keys, money, and black flip phone he took out the phone and called either Taehyun or Jungkook as the line was ringing, he went to Yeonjun

“Okay Yeonjun if any of your dads’ answer tell them what’s happening okay” the kid nodded

“You hands up”

“Shhh don’t make noise okay”

“Yahh I told you Hands up”

“Okay, Okay” Jimin puts his hands up moving out of where he hid Yeonjun, the man took out a handheld transceiver eyes on it Jimin pulled his weapon quickly shot the transceiver before the man could react Jimin kicked the gun out of the man’s hand then kicked the guy in his gut made his way to the guy’s gun and toss it in the a pail then took out an industrial bleach and poured over the gun filling it three fourths eyes back on the guy who was still clenching his stomach as he heard shuffling of footsteps he grab the guy pointing the weapon at the guy’s temple three guys came down wearing the same all black ensemble with a small eagle like emblem on their chest 

“Nobody moves, put your guns in the bucket or this one will not live to see tomorrow” the men followed, guns now drowned in bleach in the car.

Yeonjun was on the phone waiting for the ringing to stop the line was picked up

‘Hello who is this’

“Dad”

‘Yeonjun why are calling this number Where’s Samchoon’

“There where men climbing up the wall so Samchoon… ” Yeonjun explaining the events that happened finally stating where he is and hearing Jimin grunt he heard something cluttering on the floor

“…Dad I’m scared”

‘Okay sweetheart I know I know Dad will it figure out okay ’ he heard Jungkook screaming at someone to get the door open

‘Yeonjun sweetie’

“Dad ”breathe hitching

‘Don’t cry Yeonjun okay I need you to be brave okay do you see a small logo the phone’ “Yeah” ‘press it’ “I did”

‘Okay okay good good very good Yeonjun ’ the phone shot out a small disc with a button on the middle ‘Press the middle and put the bottom into an enemy okay Yeonjun’

“Hey kid who’s that” the man took the phone seething anger rise in Yeonjun he pressed the button of the object and placed on the evil guy hand the guy writhed with pain he was convulsing Yeonjun pressed the button again and the guy stopped squirming but completely unconscious Yeonjun took the device again.

Jimin was on the floor after the guy he hostage elbowed his gut and hide somewhere weapon clattering at the foot of the evil men, one took it and pulled the trigger but nothing happened

“Fingerprint trigger lock only I can use that” Jimin standing up the guy tossed the weapon in the same pail, while one of them tried to take their gun from the bucket he burn his hands instead

“Idiots go and beat him up” the leader said as the two of them followed encircling Jimin starting to punch a few times while Jimin was defending himself countering their punches while one flipped the pale over bleach pouring over the guys feet Jimin with the sudden action he was caught off guard he was punched at his gut Jimin retaliated he kicked the guy square on the face knocking him out but Jimin forgetting about the other guy who was now holding a big wrench he swung at Jimin right at his side Jimin caught the wrench trying to pull it out of the guys grasp but to his surprise he was kneed, he lets go of the wrench which clattered on the floor where the bleach spilled the guy took no notice of it and started punching Jimin on his face but Jimin had his hands up protecting himself from greater injuries.

He saw the guy legs spread Jimin immediately kicked the guys groin the guy stopped punching and clenched his aching groin making him step back to where his comrades are.

“Samchoon” Jimin looked at the kid who was out of the car then Yeonjun threw a circular disc that landed on the bleach on the floor which sparked the combustible liquid bursting into flames the two guys was busy backing up and putting out the flames, Jimin took this opportunity to get in the car dragging Yeonjun in he started the car with the keys in his pocket Yeonjun rode shotgun

“seatbelts yeonjun” the kid fastening his seatbelts Jimin buckled up and turned the ignition of the range rover stepping on the gas pedal the vehicle lunged forward destroying the garage doors Jimin accelerated more he zoomed past more bad guys cluttered at the entire perimeter of the estate at the sound of crushing of the garage door, the bad guys heads whipped to where the sound came from the car stood just in front of several bad guys seemingly to not fully comprehend what is happening

“what are you standing there for shoot the damn car” as if the lull was disturbed the silence was now drowned with the sound of guns firing and shells dropping on the floor Jimin stepped on the pedal the car zoomed as bullets hitting the car Jimin had no intention of letting anyone hurt the younger he drove away not following the path away to the front gate the car was intended to follow he maneuvered through the grassy lawn to the vine covered part of a wall he drive straight through it instead of a halting thud the car burst through it, woods and vines splatter on the other side of the wall a passing car screeched to a stop Jimin paid no attention this he just drive and drive his only cares for the safety of the younger.

Jimin drove as darkness consumed the sky, the adrenaline in his body now running dry he feels the pain of his wounds, the anxiety and his tiredness all come to him all at once, forcing him to shut his eyes for a second, a loud honk woke him when his eyes opened a bright lights shone upon him he swerved almost hitting a car in front of him, his thoughts are mess but one thing was clear he needed to stop and rest, he parked the car by the sidewalk they we’re somewhere desolate only street lamps lighting the dark expanse of the dimmed road they we’re in the middle of nowhere to the point that tall grass grew beside the road, Jimin hopped out of the vehicle which is now painted with bullet scratches bumps and dents hood scratched, he sat down by the concrete sidewalk he looked up at the starless sky and breathed as he did he slumped his down Yeonjun followed the older out the sidewalk

“Samchoon are you okay”

“I’m fine Yeonjun-ah” Jimin smiled and as he did he winced but hid it while patted the younger’s head then he heard wheels screeching he stood up and cursed he was making his way to the car when he notice that it isn’t just one car he saw four black SUV squaring them where they are even if they got in the car they’re still trapped, as the cars screeched to a stop Jimin put up a defensive stance in front of Yeonjun who was hiding behind Jimin’s back, hands holding Jimin’s shirt tightly, Jimin was out of options out of weapons and he is not sure if he can even fight but for the kid he will, as the car door open from all the four cars as two individuals walked to Jimin Yeonjun jumped in front of Jimin

“No please don’t hurt Samchoon take me instead” Jimin stooped down to the kids eye level

“Yeonjun what are you doing” the two individual stopped just outside the lights reach hiding whoever they are

“Im protecting you samchoon and my dads’, you’re a spy and that means you are needed to save the world, im not im just a orphan im….” tears streaming the kids face

“Im no-thing”

“Your not nothing Yeonjun ” a familiar deep voice spoke as he walked towards the two kneeling to match the kids height

“Your are Everything that is why samchoon me and Jungkook will do everything to keep you safe, okay now won’t you give your dad a hug” Yeonjun looked at his dad tears still streaming down his face and hugged his dad his other dad behind ruffling Yeonjun’s hair.

Taehyung got up carrying the kid as he had slept on him while Jungkook went to Jimin who stood up and feeling everything now that the adrenaline in his body is spent he wavered and was completely unconscious, the strain of everything that happened that day has finally caught up to him Jungkook carried him bridal style.

“Dad there someone in the car one on the people who attack us” the kid said yawning in between his words pointing limply at the silver range rover then going back to sleep. Taehyung buckled the sleeping kid and helped Jungkook in securing Jimin in one of the car seats

“One of them is in the car” Taehyung told Jungkook in hushed tones afraid to wake the two

“What” Jungkook turned around to he was now walking to the car anger burning his skin

“Jungkook” Taehyung called out but Jungkook was livid he heard nothing, he opened the door and dragged the guy out to the concrete road which awakened the guy, Jungkook punched the guy Taehyung intervenes stopping Jungkook from hurting the guy more

“Jungkook calm down” Jungkook fighting against Taehyung which causes him to wobble

“Jungkook to the car now”

“Fine” Jungkook following the older request he made his way to the car

“Thanks” the guys said with bleeding lips Taehyung scoffs

“You should’ve have him killed you, far worst is yet to come, you will look as all you love will perish right before your eyes and as the dust settle you will be the only one left, you will suffer alone” Taehyung isn’t evil but when you mess with people he cares about, get ready for hell he then tells the guards to take him while he made his way to the vehicle they we’re in before and they drove away after. True to his word Taehyung with the help of Jungkook and other agents took down this organization Griffin a purist organization whose aims are still unclear and years after that Yeonjun took interest in the spy organization, so he trained with the help of his dads and was recruited to study under CHIMERA.

Yeonjun eyes fluttered open staring at the bare white ceiling of his room he got up and stretched before taking a bath once he was all dressed up ready, he got up and headed out his room and headed to the kitchen where he saw his best friend / dorm mate Beomgyu who is younger than him eating breakfast

“Hurry up hyung”

“Okay let me just eat first” in which Yeonjun did then brushing his teeth after Beomgyu was waiting for him at the door of their dorm

“Let’s go to the Helm first” Yeonjun agreed leaving their dormitories which is located at the far left of the institution building which is the only visible part of CHIMERA as it is the only edifice above ground as a façade and a way to train agents to be in secret.

It also helps that most of CHIMERA Directors are powerful people outside of association which keeps the organization hidden from prying eyes.

The two made their way to the elevator a few people we’re also in once they settled in Yeonjun pressed the button with a inscribed ‘H’ on it, going down to the helm was quick and fast in a matter of seconds they heard a familiar ding then the elevator doors opened they walked out. The Helm was the nexus of CHIMERA organization it is the melding point of all its operation the education / training institution above it, and other divisions Yeonjun is not yet familiar to him only agents are allowed in those areas, Yeonjun was walking with Beomgyu through the main hall way so both of them can get their new badges as Yeonjun is now a Aurum which is 4th year trainee Beomgyu Aes which a 2nd year trainee they need to drop in to exchange their badges for new ones as they got out of the office he was met by another student 

“Yeonjun Finally! Who is going to be your partner” a girl with platinum blonde hair braided loosely holding a silver tablet

“For what”

“Your final exam”

“I pick Beomgyu”

“sorry Yeonjun only a argenti or aurum student can be your partner” upon hearing this Yeonjun made an internal sigh

“Uhmmm whoever Argenti student passes through those doors” pointing at a random door. Yeonjun and Beomgyu went back to the school to their dormitories getting ready when they we’re called for the entrance ceremony where all students are led to the hall for introduction and the usually empty stage now hold 3 chairs of same height and build in front of the stage is a statue of a chimera lion snake and goat and its foot stomping on the corpses of a lion a snake and a goat which made Yeonjun shiver when he saw it the first time but upon knowing the reason he now looks at the statue with deep understanding, he and Beomgyu filed in two groups were formed an aisle in the middle loud murmuring filled the hall and was silenced by the opening of the door which turned the heads of all the students as Yeonjun swiveled his head his eye caught a particular blue haired boy who was towering from the rest

“Who is that?” saying this to no one in particular

“who?” the same platinum blonde hair girl tiptoed to see who Yeonjun was pertaining to

“Alice….you scared me……” alice rolled his eyes at Yeonjun

“so who was you looking at…..” Yeonjun did not answer Alice still looking for the person that caught Yeonjun’s eyes her eyes then land on the a tall blue hair guy

“Ohhhh……”nudging Yeonjun’s side

“That’s your partner” Yeonjun looked at Alice

“What” then his eyes returns to the boy

“What’s his name” “

Choi Soobin” at that he turned to the girl again just to see Alice has disappeared from beside him seriously that girl just pops in and out whenever she feels like it, Yeonjun rolled at his thought and looked at the guy over in the other side of the aisle Choi Soobin he let them name linger in his mind he smiled something familiar rushed to him something he has long forgotten Yeonjun shook his head disregarding whatever feeling but eyes not leaving the tall guy.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

A person was separated from the group when the phone vibrated in their pants 

“Any news” the voice asks

“There will be an entrance ceremony thing and I ask, they will be there” phone clutched to this person’s face while in a secluded part of the hall talking in hush tones to the voice in the phone

“Are they safe?” worried look painted his face

“Of course, they are and do what I say and you will see them again”

“I want to hear their voice”

“Next time now go little spy there are a lot of things to be done” with that the line was cut, this person cannot help but curse under his breathe his not a fan of betrayal but for them he will do anything.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»


	3. ~From the fire, we shall be anew~

Soobin along with the two younger boys were led to the hall they bustled into the right side of the aisle students settled in he was staring at the statue displayed in front of the stage a chimera stomping itself which quite has taken soobin’s interest ‘a chimera killing itself’ he muttered to himself

“what hyung”

“Ohh the statue a chimera killing itself” pointing at the statue

“That’s just morbid hyung”

“I think there must be some meaning to it not just as it is ”

“Why do you say so?”

“Because it is the namesake of this organization if you think about it must mean something” Soobin was pondering what Taehyun said when the door to the hall opens making a loud thud, hall fall in grim silence Soobin turned his head to where the sound came from, he notices as all of the students staring at the open doors, they were met by empty shadow nevertheless everyone’s eyes was locked on the doors.

A figure was coming out of the doors a faint sound the clicking of stilettoes heels was heard and it was getting louder until the figure was illuminated as she step in the hall it was the same person who helped him her hair slicked back fierceness in her eyes, she was wearing a blood red pant suit all eyes followed her an imposing look painted on her face and authoritative aura expelled from her , seven men walked closely after her, commanding glow radiated from each of them while following them his eyes stopped at a pink hair boy staring at his direction or maybe at him, not paying attention to the people passing, flustered Soobin averted his eyes and directed it to the stage where the lady in red got up to the stage settling on to the middle chair comfortable in the power she possess, while the 7 settled beside the statue 4 on one side and 3 on the other the lady stood up and made her way to the podium in front of her

“Good morning student, trainee and agents this year had been fruitful for all of us may we all continue in this path. Spawns welcome to CHIMERA during your years here you will be tested to the extreme I expect the best you’ve after all have been chosen by the best” at that the lady in red made eye contact to Soobin which made him gulped

“Be great be outstanding for I expect nothing less for each and every one of you and nothing else will do. ” at that she made her away to the 7 men, an announcement rang through the hall ‘All spawns please remain in the hall, the rest please proceed to your dorms’ students filed out of the hall only a handful was left, they were led to where the 7 men were they each called out one or two names they asked them to follow them then it was just the three of them and the lady in red

“Follow me” it was not a request, the three followed and was led to hallways then to a dorm

“This is your dorm” pointing the three stared then the lady tilted her head to the direction of the door Soobin understood and opened the door then the three went in the lady followed closely behind, there stand two of the seven men they saw earlier talking to two younger males one of them was the pink hair staring at him a while ago the four of them turned their heads cutting their conversation short

“Ahh Boss…. So these are your proteges” the man with a boxy smile came forward the three tensed up then the boxy smile guy put both his hands on Soobin’s shoulders

“There to tense Boss” Soobin stop moving as a means of survival

“Taehyung you’re scaring them” said one of the older men

“No he is not…. right…..” Taehyung faced Soobin eyes asking for his name

“I am Soobin and this is Hueningkai and Taehyun”

“Nice to meet you Soobin-ssi, Taehyun-ssi and Hueningkai-ssi”

“See Jungkook were friends ” hugging the three while the three was wide eyed on what the older did

“Dad stop embarrassing them” the pink hair guy said

“What Yeonjun my son ” Taehyung gave Yeonjun an astonished look “Don’t you love your father anymore”

“Dad” Yeonjun complained to the Jungkook while the other younger beside Yeonjun was laughing

“Come Tae we’ve embarrassed Yeonjun enough” Jungkook was about to hold Taehyung’s arm when he evaded it went to Yeonjun and hug him

“I love you Yeonjun”

“Okay okay I know now let go” Yeonjun trying to escape his dad clutches while his ears are reddening

“Not until you say it back” Taehyung still hugging Yeonjun

“Dad” whining to Jungkook

“You know you have to say it”

“Ughh… your embarrassing me in front of my partner you know” eyes landing to Soobin which made everyone focus on him with all that pressure his mind can’t form the words Taehyung released Yeonjun straightened his suit and made his way to Soobin

“Hmm…” examining Soobin Taehyung’s eyes suddenly changes to a serious look that is when a loud ringing echoed coming from the lady who had been quietly observing the seen she took out a phone Soobin turned his head and followed the lady as she made her way out of the door as she did Soobin hearing the word ‘Again’ then the door closed Soobin turned his head back again just to see Taehyung’s face right in front of his

Taehyung then placed his lips beside soobin’s right ear then whispered

“Well spawn Im watching you make a wrong move and I will end you” cold sweat formed in soobin hands and a shiver went down his spine

the lady opened the door

“Jungkook, Taehyung we need to go” Taehyung’s eyes on the lady

“But…” the lady eyes changed from the unwavering eyes to a certain fierce penetrating one

“Now”

“Yes Lioness” Jungkook answered

“Soobin take care of Yeonjun will you he tends to overwork himself a lot” Taehyung said as Jungkook dragged him by the arm while the Lioness stayed by the door as the two passed by her

“Yeonjun, Beomgyu meet Soobin, Taehyun and Hueningkai take care of each other” the Lioness gave a resolute nod and proceeded out.

The five now stand in the living room silent broken by Hueningkai

“So where will we sleep Yeonjun-ssi, Beomgyu-ssi”

“the extra room ” pointing at the room by the kitchen

“and you can call us hyung” telling the other two. 

The three went to the room inside there things already there the three fixes their things a few hours later they all settled in things neatly packed in the closet the three pushed the two beds together so that all of them can sleep on a bed. They were lying on the bed exhausted from unpacking there things when Soobin’s stomach started growling of hunger which made the two younger’s stomach cry of hunger too the three looked at each other and laughed

“Hyung Im hungry” Hueningkai holding his stomach in a cute way

And as if they were heard by an external force someone knocked on the door

“Hello hyung me and Yeonjun hyung going to eat out and he ask if you guys want to come with”

The three agreed they made their way out of their room Yeonjun waiting at the door when the four joined him, they proceeded out of the building they walked out to the pathway leading to the gates out of the campus the walked was to say awkward was an understatement Beomgyu and Yeonjun leading while the three followed closely behind they are with their groups yet no one was talking they were just walking until they reached the gate where Yeonjun waved a badge in front of a scanner the gate made a screeching noise as it opened then all of them walked out to the sidewalk then the two stop which made the three stop

“So where do you want to eat” the oldest asked

“Anywhere hyung” Hueningkai said while smiling

“Okay there’s a restaurant nearby me and my parents frequent” the five walked towards the restaurant Yeonjun leading them they stopped in a fancy restaurant

“Are we eating here? Its so fancy!!!” amazement in his eyes

“Yeah, is there a problem”

“No but can we eat somewhere less fancy? Like Ramyeon?”

“Okay I know a place” they walked again this time to a snack bar nearby which exudes homey vibes as Yeonjun walked in the owner greeted him like he has been visiting there since he was younger they talked for a bit while the rest settled down in a table with a clear view of counter Yeonjun then made his way to the group brought the menu they chose then ordered the three were talking already friends while Soobin and Yeonjun are silently eating there food

“So what’s the deal with the whole partner thing” Soobin breaking the invisible wall of silence that have been involuntarily set Yeonjun looked up eyes relieved that the younger broke the silence. Yeonjun started to tell Soobin about the test that every Aurum must take in order to be fully fledged CHIMERA agents the training will start tomorrow morning and at the end of the month a preliminary test will be held in order to assess which skills are needed to be practiced more, then the test will be held at around a month after that.

“So your Dads are…” with Soobin taking about the incident a while ago Yeonjun hides his face in embarrassment then told him that it was their life’s mission to embarrass him telling Soobin about his parents death which made Soobin said sorry but the older told him it’s okay and continued talking when he was young and his parents now adopted him telling the younger about everything really that was the first time Yeonjun felt safe and putting his guard down to anyone new. His phone sounded ‘ding’ looking at it which narrowed his eyes

“Whats wrong?”

“Beomgyu texted me that his with Taehyun and Hueningkai at the arcade but there….” Looking at the seat beside them seeing it empty

“not here…that kid” Yeonjun was fuming but doused when soobin held his wrist telling him to relax in which Yeonjun did then he told Soobin that they were leaving Soobin followed the older to the cashier Soobin was pulling out his wallet when Yeonjun told him no that he will pay pulling out a black card from his wallet then continuing outside the doors Soobin was in thought on how rich Yeonjun was black cards were for the super-rich right he was cut from his thinking when Yeonjun pulled him closer beside him to avoid the walking pedestrians

“So what’s your story” Soobin looked at Yeonjun and narrowed his eyes then relaxed

Yeonjun was about to say it was fine he does not want to share but was cut off when Soobin told him his story they stopped and sat at one of the benches nearby starting from his parents death he never really talked about it he just shoved everything down but at that moment overwhelming despair filled Soobin tears started streaming and his breathing tightening hands to his face wanting to stop the tears but can’t Yeonjun hands was rubbing circles on Soobin’s back and muttering Soobin to breathe not stopping his crying because Yeonjun believes that emotion needs to be released after a while soobin calmed and faced Yeonjun

“I just missed them so much” Yeonjun nodded

“Lets go home” they both got up and made their way back to the building passing through the gate and going up to their dorms the two was about to go to their rooms they stand there in front of each other not knowing what to say both opening their mouths but no words forming instead Yeonjun pulled Soobin into a hug the younger was surprised but hugged back whispering ‘Good Night hyung’ to Yeonjun ‘Good Night Soobin-ah’ Yeonjun whispered back they were hugging soobin realizing how perfectly they fit each other, Yeonjun’s stomach made a fluttering feeling in which he broke the hug not knowing that Soobin also felt the same thing he was feeling. He made his way to their bedroom the two already sleeping he took a bath and changed into his pajamas then lie beside the Hueningkai and close eyes.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Someone was showering when a phone vibrated in which this person immediately answered the phone “Hello…” this person answered with a shaky voice

“any news”

“Uhmm Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung of KJC group of companies is an agent here….”   
“Interesting……good job”

“Anything else”

“The agent test is in two months ”

“Hmm…”

“Are they okay…”

“Of course they are okay just do your job and they will be safe okay” 

“Okay…” a click then the line went dead. This person was scared yet he must brave for them.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»


	4. ~I live to be hurt~

Yeonjun was knocking through soobin’s door his two roommates already woke up and were eating breakfast the door was opened puffy face and hair tangling with each other soobin was one eye looking Yeonjun

“your still asleep”

“well not anymore” whining at the older who woke him up

“Come on we need to train” Soobin was stomped his way to the bathroom yelling fine then after a few minutes he came out of the room Yeonjun waiting for him. The two made their way to the training room Soobin trudging along in his grey sweatpants and his black hoodie grunting at every step Yeonjun dragging Soobin by his hand not really resisting but letting Yeonjun pull him. They stopped at the door of a room Yeonjun scanned his badge and they walked through it. Soobin saw Yeonjun stretching so he did the same thing

“Why do we need to do this anyway?”

“Because we need to assess your skills and if we’re going to be partners, we need to be in sync so we need to train until we are” Soobin made a loud grunt

“Fine let’s just do this”.

The two trained the entire the day and the next day then it poured into week then the next week Soobin was in the training room getting tired of being unable to get out of Yeonjun’s straight four-corner hold they are practicing pinning techniques this week and Soobin can’t seem to get out of the four corner-hold no matter how hard he struggles. He was pinned down again they were at it again Soobin pinned down while Yeonjun was instructing him how to get out

"Push with hips"

"I am" Soobin claimed while his faced is squish by his left arm Yeonjun faced the younger

"Try harder" Soobin was tired and exhausted and when his in this state he does stupid things with Yeonjun face hovering twenty cm away from his own remembering Yeonjun first lesson

'When in an unfavorable position distracting your opponent can be a great way to lower their guard so you can make your next move', so as a great student Soobin was about to distract Yeonjun but how looking at him smug look on his face a grin on his lips it hit Soobin, he closed the gap of their faces and planted a chaste kiss onto the older lips, he saw Yeonjun’s eyes widen in surprise and felt his hold loosen he took his chance and trusted his hips with all his strength on the older on top of him with Yeonjun hold loose the older was tossed a few feet above his head Soobin got up immediately and seeing the older face down on the training mat he sat on top of the older back

"Soobin what the hell was that and get off of me " Yeonjun was appalled with what happened

"This is the decent rest I had the entire week so no " Soobin stretched and lied down on top Yeonjun fully covering the older

"Why are so heavy, your so slim" Yeonjun puzzled on how heavy Soobin is

"I think I’m big boned" Soobin yawned closing his eyes

"Soobin get off" hearing Soobin yawn

"Don’t sleep on me"

Soobin closed his eyes Yeonjun still wriggling to escape 'The Soobin hold' as he likes to call it a few minutes later the squirming stopped which caused Soobin eyes to flutter open he sat upright still on top of Yeonjun and stretching his aching shoulders

"Hyung...."Hueningkai gave Soobin an astonished look while covering his mouth "....did you kill him"

"What" he stood up and looked at Yeonjun sound asleep

"Come on hyung I’ll help you hide the body" soobin smacked the youngers head

"He's sleeping Hueningkai" pointing at the older whose chest is moving up and down

"I knew that hyung " Hueningkai laugh. Soobin asked Hueningkai to help him put the older on his back, so there they were walking back to the dormitory Yeonjun on Soobin’s back asleep they were walking side by side until they reached the dorm doors wherein Hueningkai opened the doors for them and made their way to Yeonjun’s room, Hueningkai opening the doors again he dropped the two duffel bag he was carrying and headed to their room he was opening the door but stopped when he heard

"I want to hear their voices " Taehyun’s voice was shouting

"I gave you information now honor your end of the deal"

"I’m sorry please just....."his voice now apologetic, was he about to cry Hueningkai thought

"Mom and Dad, are you okay I’ll save you okay just..." was someone blackmailing Taehyun for information but what information these thoughts ran through Hueningkai’s head

"I love you both" he heard Taehyun’s say

he closed the door gently and waited a few seconds then opened it again like he would normally do

"Hi Hyunnie" his voice full of joy hiding the suspicions he was holding to the boy on their bed

Taehyun immediately close his phone and dry his tears

"Are you crying Hyunnie?" Hueningkai inquired with utmost innocence he can muster

"No just something on my eyes" rubbing his eyes

"Okay I’m just going to take a shower" Hueningkai got his things and proceeded to the bathroom muttering 'lies'

under his breathe

"What!" Taehyun not catching what Hueningkai said

"Ohh I just said I hope there still hot water"

"Ohh... I think there is"

"Okay thank you hyunniiee " Hueningkai proceeding to the bathroom and locking the door while Taehyun laid in the bed letting sleep consume him.

Soobin plopped sleeping Yeonjun on his bed noticing the sweaty shirt the older was wearing he got a tank top from Yeonjun’s closet and remove the sweaty shirt off him and replaced it with a clean blank tank top. Soobin then washed up in the olders bathroom and change his sweaty clothes too he laid on the left side of the bed Yeonjun on the right still sleeping soundly, Soobin was staring at the older admiring the view his fair skin prominent nose and the pink plush lips, butterflies started fluttering again remembering the chaste kiss, he unconsciously rubbed his lips with his finger and close his eyes remembering Yeonjun’s reaction when they kissed smiling at the thought, Soobin’s tiredness got the best of him because as he closed his eyes sleep came so quick he found himself acceding to slumber.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Morning came noisily, the bustling in the kitchen and the sunlight pouring from the window which woke up Yeonjun as his face was basking in the midday sun blinking his eyes not wanting to be awoken he rolled to his side, he’s sight still hazy yet he saw someone’s face a few inches from his own he closed his eyes but upon realizing what he saw he opened them again this time fully registering the person beside him ‘Soobin’ he whispered to himself, he started remembering the events yesterday he was face down on the training mat when he blacked out he remember soobin sitting and lying on top of him, he remembers the kiss his mind hung on the latter he smiled then out of the corner of his eyes the shirt he was wearing was on the chair by the window he looked at the clothes he was wearing a tank top, he kicked Soobin out his bed Soobin’s head popped out on the side of the bed

“What was that for” one eye still close

“Did you change my clothes”

“Yeah hyung don’t worry I closed my eyes” Soobin crawling back to the bed he hug Yeonjun to stop him from talking his head snuggled comfortably on Yeonjun’s chest,

“Sleep hyung” Soobin said droopily, Yeonjun was shocked on what the sleepy younger did, Soobin’s hand on his waist the youngers head on his chest he can feel the Soobin’s breathe him, he can’t move nor does he want to instead he brush Soobin’s blue hair away from his closed eyes and proceeded on at playing with it encircling his fingers in the tangled strands letting himself fall into slumber or maybe letting himself fall into the sleeping boy, he smiles at the taught and close his eyes letting it happen which one you ask, it was 'both'.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Soobin awoke alone in the bed he peered out the window the sun was already setting to that he got up and went straight to the kitchen

"Soobin your finally awake" a voice coming from the living room Soobin bobbed his head to the direction the voice seeing the four boys eating chicken when the smell reached him it made Soobin’s stomach growl

"Come let’s eat" it was Yeonjun waving at Soobin to eat with them while holding a pair of chopsticks

"Okay hyung I’ll just wash up first" Soobin went back to the Yeonjun room grabs his duffel bag and went to the bathroom and came out freshly bathed and with clean clothes on he swung his duffel bag at the chair by Yeonjun’s bed then went to the living room, the four sitting on the floor food on the coffee table he sat beside Yeonjun the older handed him a pair of chopsticks.

Soobin was eating when he noticed Taehyun and Hueningkai not talking to each other yet talking to everyone else, Beomgyu and Taehyun in their own world and both being clingy with each other while Yeonjun and Hueningkai joking and laughing with each other. He notices that Hueningkai and Taehyun going out of their way to not talk to each other he will ask them later on what’s going on.

They all finish their dinner and cleaned up being a little too early they decided to watch a movie Soobin was seated on the far right of the sofa Yeonjun sat beside him there knees touching Soobin leaned to his hyung and looped his arms around Yeonjun’s waist, head slumped on the olders shoulder causing the tips of Yeonjun’s ear to pink up

"Hyung don’t blush too much" and that Yeonjun whipped his head to the younger and mouthed 'Shut up'

They stayed like that until the movie ended the three headed to their rooms same as Soobin headed to his room, Soobin felt a tug on his arms

"You can sleep in my room; it’ll will be easier to wake your sleepy head" Soobin stuck his tongue out to the older but let him drag him to his room Soobin looked back at the door he will ask the two about problem later. They both did their routines and were now lying on the bed

"I’m not sleepy hyung"

"Fine we can train" at that Yeonjun was getting up when Soobin pulled him back to the bed

"On second thought lets sleep" Soobin closed his eyes then opened them again to see Yeonjun staring at him which made Soobin stare back, both their eyes suddenly darted to the lips of each other Soobin felt heat rushed to his cheeks so he turned his back at Yeonjun

"Good Night hyung" and he closed his eyes falling into deep slumber.

Yeonjun still stared at the back of the sleeping form of Soobin then stared at the ceiling sleep evading him, instead his mind run through thoughts mostly about Soobin his blue hair his natural kindness his considerate actions to him, this ran through him for a while, when he felt a something pulling him it was Soobin, arms pulling at his waist causing Yeonjun to face the sleeping Soobin whose head had coincidentally fell in by Yeonjun chest causing them to snuggle as Yeonjun felt the breathe of the younger, the thoughts that ran through his head stopped sleep, slowly creeping in he then places his head on top of soobin head taking in the his scent which made him drowsy until he finally dozed off.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

In the span of two weeks Soobin has most of his belongings in Yeonjun’s room the closet littered with Soobin’s clothing his suitcase by the door Yeonjun’s mini fridge was full of almond milk, a big white stuffed rabbit sat on one of the chairs, one Yeonjun won in an arcade for Soobin in one of their excursion (not a date), in which Yeonjun does not mind, he likes Soobin presence in his room it makes it like it both their room yet what were they Yeonjun neither Soobin knew, friends maybe more than friends they were both thinking as they were walking back from the training room Yeonjun carrying two duffel bag soobin and his own while Soobin holding Yeonjun’s hand he felt a squeeze snapping him from his thoughts

"You okay Binnie you seem troubled" Yeonjun gave soobin a concerned look

"I’m okay hyung just thinking" Soobin gave the older a reassuring smile the dorm doors were a few feet away but Soobin stopped causing the older to buckle to a halt he faces the younger

"Binnie?" Yeonjun saw soobin eyes closed and breathing in and out

"I like you hyung and I just can’t do this not knowing what exactly this is we've been hanging out together holding hand cuddling to sleep I basically moved in with you but we have not gone out on a decent date yet" pouting on the last words Yeonjun stared unblinking silence drowned them, Soobin now blushing in embarrassment, anticipating on the olders answer but when Yeonjun did not answer, Soobin untangles their hands and proceeded to the dorm. Yeonjun then drops the duffel bag and pulls Soobin before he reaches the door into a hug and whispers

"I like you to Soobin and I would gladly you go on a date with you how does tomorrow sound" still hugging upon hearing this Soobin rested on Yeonjun shoulder and answered

"I would love to hyung".


	5. ~Here’s to becoming better~

The two now lying on the bed cuddling talking about the training and the test happening at the end of week then the subject changed to when they first liked each other Soobin told him he does not know it just hit him like how we fall asleep slowly then all at once, Yeonjun told him that he liked him the first day they slept with each other walking up next to an angel he said is enough to make you fall, they both laugh at the olders cringey statement but loved it, Soobin yawned and nuzzles his face onto Yeonjun chest closing his eyes and proceeded to sleep and Yeonjun kissing Soobin’s forehead

"Good Night Binnie" while entangling his fingers in Soobin’s blue hair both now had fallen asleep and into each other.

Yeonjun was in deep sleep yet when his phone rang, he reached for it so that he won’t wake up the younger and answered it

"Hello" his raspy morning voice

"Yeonjun" he can hear sobs as his name was spoken, he looked at the caller ID his phone illuminating his face one eye open to see

'DadTae' written what was his dad calling him for at 4 in the morning he untangled himself from Yeonjun slowly so that he would not wake him then made his way out of the room he slumped at the living room couch

"Dad are okay"

"Yeonjun Kook left me your dad left me" Yeonjun head still drowsy

"What do you mean he left?" which made his dad sob even harder

"I can’t Yeonjun I can’t live without him" he hears his dad hyperventilating

"Okay Dad just breathe... I’m going there, stay put " he quickly showered using the shared bathroom not the one in his room to not disturb Soobin 'Shit the date' he found a piece of paper and wrote 'Binnie I just had to take care of things I’ll meet you at the park at 6 pm near your favorite cafe' at the end he wrote his initials 'CYJ' and drew a heart beside it. He called for a service which came in ten minutes in the meantime he ate breakfast in his bedroom just a bowl of cereal then brushed his teeth he looked at Soobin’s sleeping form and kissed his head before proceeding to the car which took him to his / his parents’ home.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Unlike their previous home, which was now the academy, his parents gave it the organization to be used as the training center as there was too much trauma in there. They moved to a more smallish simpler home instead of a hundred acre land they settled with just enough for a garden and a pool but the house was still gave if luxurious feel with high ceilings a foyer a grand staircase the 'the bare necessities' according to his dads after all they were the owner of a KJC group of companies which was formerly BigHit corp, changing its name when they adopted Yeonjun permanently branding Yeonjun as their son and heir to their empire which made Yeonjun nervous at first but his dads assured him that they will support him no matter what he does there was no pressure yet does words did not stopped Yeonjun from exceling in whatever he does to please his parents that took care of him Yeonjun knew it was not necessary but this was his way of showing his appreciation to them, which was why he was on his way to his dad right now at 4 in the morning. It was not out of obligation but sincere concern to his dad at that thought he texted his other dad 'Dad what the hell happened? call me'.

He was about to put down the phone he when he remembered Soobin he texted the younger 'Soobin I need to take care of some things I’ll back by 6pm, I’ll see you at the park by your favorite cafe' he wanted to make sure the younger get his message he felt uneasy with the whole paper thing, some out of this world power might interfere and I don’t know let the paper fly away or accidentally fall on the floor out of Soobin’s view. He does not know why he felt like that but it does not hurt to being proactive, with that he sent send and kept his phone in his pocket the drive was quiet, Yeonjun slept through most of it he woke up just a few blocks to his parents’ house, a few minutes later he looked at the time it was 6:01 he was dropped off at the front doors he breathed in air which was quite humid there was no sun grey clouds littered the sky he shrug and pushed the doors open and walked in.

The house had a different feel one that made Yeonjun heart sank it was like something was wrong his house typically had a homey feel but now it was unexplainable, he pushed it aside and made his way upstairs but the kitchen caught his eye it was mess wine bottles on the floor a few empty others crack its contents spilling on the marble floor and fridge ajar drawers open he tiptoed through the broken bottles and closed the fridges and drawers leaving the mess he will clean that up later he proceeded up the stairs expecting the family portrait just to see it not hanging on the wall but it was in the floor the picture faced down he saw the frame cracked on one if the corners signaling that it was pulled down forcefully he continued to his parents room the door was open so he went in.

The room was dark he turned the light to be met with absolute chaos vases were toppled over a chair was broken beside a cracked mirror clothes scattered everywhere as well as several empty bottle of wine and soju Taehyung sitting on the bed a bottle of wine on his mouth Yeonjun made his way through the mess and took the bottle away from his dad which made Taehyung angry but seeing his son, just made sob "Yeonjun~" his dad cried on Yeonjun’s shoulder while he placed the almost empty wine bottle on the nightstand beside the bed his dad made gagging noise which made Yeonjun escort him to the bathroom after vomiting several times Yeonjun cleaned his dad up and guided him back to the bed and lied his dad down who was calmed down a bit

"What happened Dad?" a notification sound in Yeonjun’s phone he looked at it seeing the time being 8am then seeing Soobin’s reply to his text earlier 'Okay Junie I can’t wait' Yeonjun smiled and the name the younger gave him

"Why are smiling?" Taehyung’s half lidded eyes was staring at Yeonjun

"I have a date" he said as he replied to Soobin 'Me too Binie <3'

"What my Yeonjunie has a date you should be getting ready go and leave and prepare for that date" his dad suddenly straitened clearly excited

"It can wait Dad, so what happened".

Taehyung told Yeonjun about the late nights Jungkook took unexpectedly , the familiar cologne on Jungkook but it was not his or Taehyung, the text, the mysterious Tokyo business trip, the receipt for rings and Jungkook bought a house somewhere which Taehyung explained he got from a trusted source

"You spied on him" his tone was a bit judging

"You say it like it’s a bad thing"

"Dad that is a bad thing" refuting his father who is now deflating at Yeonjun’s statement

"You would not understand son unless you experience it yourself" Yeonjun let that wander in his mind

"Yeah your right I don’t understand but have you spoken to dad about any of this"

Taehyung shook his head

"I know that you’re afraid of the answer but it’s better than living your life like this not knowing “Taehyung unable to refute his son 

"Fine" he settled in his bed and close his eyes, after all the crying and lashing out was tiring, as he did Yeonjun began cleaning up the room starting with the broken vases and empty bottles placed them in the small trash bin under the desk he took the scattered clothes and piled them in the hamper in his father’s closet he took he went to the broken chair, catching himself on the cracked mirror his reflection shattered like the mirror, he is sure there some philosophical theory about this but he will ponder that later for now, he took the broken chair and the trash full of empty bottles and broken vases and head out the room closing the door quietly, he made his way to the kitchen to pick up the broken bottles then threw it at the trash bin there, cleaned the spill on the kitchen floor, then lifted the fallen portrait leaning it against the wall the picture had no scratches the three wearing suits Yeonjun on a seat with his Dads standing behind him hands on both of his shoulder.

When everything was in order he plopped down on the living room couch and turned on the television the news was on the announcer was reporting about the increase of KJC group of companies stocks, he saw the time 12:54 he immediately check for his phone in his pockets seeing that it was not on him he remembered leaving it on the bedside table he was going to the room he heard the front doors opened he stopped and looked his other dad walking in

"Dad" a surprised looked rested on Yeonjun’s face

"You looked surprised I texted you" as he was explaining, when another man made his way inside Yeonjun peeked seeing the familiar short stature of Jimin

"Samchoon"

"So explain " a deep voice coming from the end of the stairs clutching Yeonjun’s phone

Yeonjun was in between his dad Taehyung at his left and Jungkook at the right Jungkook shuffled nervously when he saw Taehyung, Yeonjun noticed Jimin head down eyes seemingly fixated on the floor while nervously picking at his nails weird Yeonjun thought.

Nobody was talking Jungkook was just opening and closing his words not coming out,

'Breaking News' the television broke the silence 'Jeon Jungkook of KJC group of companies has been seen with another man late last night here an amateur video' the video was blurry, yet their features were prominent, two men, one height of his dad pulled in a kiss with another man shorter it was deniable at first it could be anyone but slowly they turned to whoever was taking the video the light illuminated their faces it was unmistakably Jungkook and Jimin!

The news was cut when the television screen cracked Taehyung threw the clutched phone in his hand the phone, skittered on the floor in front of the tv, cracked in the same condition of the television The air suddenly shifted from unnerving to hostile Taehyungs hands in a fist clenched as fast as it happened it also ended Taehyung went passed Yeonjun and Jungkook to Jimin, Taehyung pushed him on his back, he top of him Jimin, beneath him arms protecting his face, while Taehyung punches him senseless while screaming profanity and crying, Jimin was not fighting just accepting all of Taehyungs punches, Jungkook and Yeonjun were frozen on their tracks only to move when they saw red liquid from dripping from Jimin’s face Jungkook made his way to Taehyung pulling him away earning him a punch right at Jungkook jaw that rendered him unconscious Yeonjun saw as his dad sprawled at the floor, Taehyung continues punching Jimin Yeonjun was pulling Taehyung to no avail only to be pushed by his dad away from the two Yeonjun needed to subdue him somehow

"Sorry Dad " he told no one in particular, just to resolve his guilt for what he was about to do, he hit his dad neck right in his carotid, the older male instantly falls unconscious as his body slumped, Yeonjun carried him to the couch. He then helped his Jimin up and sat him down at the kitchen counter his lips bleeding eye swollen purple and bruise even if he protected his face it was still hit by a number of punches

"I’m sorry for this Yeonjun" Jimin winced as he dabbed ice on his eye Yeonjun just hummed in agreement not really knowing what to say Jimin continued

"I understand if you would hate me~" Yeonjun cut the older

"I don’t hate you; I don’t know what I feel, but I know I don’t hate, you’re the one who was there whenever my parents were not, who have always love me, Its just messed right now" his words faltering to a stop Jimin was tearing up

"Thank you Yeonjun" pink haired boy gave Jimin a reassuring smile Jungkook woke up a few minutes later and helps in tending Jimin’s wounds, Yeonjun sitting on the couch asked his dad to carry Taehyung to his room as the two filed out of the room closing the door behind them Jungkook spoke

"Yeonjun about this~"

"I know dad just talk to dad you and I both know he did that out of surprise"

"I know-- just I’m sorry for everything you are always getting dragged in whenever me and your dad have problems"

"Its fine dad"

"Get some rest before going back okay" Yeonjun nodded as he went to his room he didn’t bother changing he just lay in his bed, noticing that sky was grey but paid no attention to it, he was tired than he anticipated because as he heard thunder and saw a flash of lightning as he drifted to sleep.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Taehyun woke up to the sound of the front door closing he was in Beomgyu’s room as he spends the night there for the past weeks he saw Beomgyu sleeping he was beautiful less annoying like this, not that he doesn’t like Beomgyu annoying him he loves it actually but don’t tell him that he was admiring Beomgyu features 'Shit' he muttered as he realized he liked Beomgyu and no just like but really like he faced the ceiling, another love potentially to be taken away, a gnawing feeling was settling in him remembering his parents captured and here he is being in love again to what ends just to be alone all over again, he looked at the boy beside him tears forming before he could shed a tear he got up and went out of the room, made his way to his own as he closed the door he leaned against the door fisted his hands and knocked his chest trying to stop his tears from falling and failing his tears rolled down why was he stuck in this loop as he loves he always find himself alone

"Hyunnie are you crying" worried look plastered on Hueningkai face, who looks like he just came in a few moments ago

"I’m fine Kai just tired" wiping his tears

"of what?" the question stirred in Taehyun’s mind what was he exactly tired of being alone, his love being taken away, or outright loving he doesn’t know what to say so he says

"Nothing just thirsty I’ll get something to drink" he made his way to the fridge and downed the entire bottle of water in one go when he heard the clicking noise of the door he doesn’t know why but he crouch down hiding himself behind the kitchen counter he heard Beomgyu’s voice

"What do you want it’s like 5 in the morning" silence until he heard shuffling of feet from his right side he crawled to the left side of the counter making himself small so that the older will not see him

"I don’t have anything for you " he heard the person yell from the phone 'then go get some' he heard the fridge opening then closing

"Fine give me a minute" he hears as Beomgyu steps out of the kitchen and back to his room Taehyun then peered through the counter seeing the boy was in his room he leans by the wall beside the door it was not fully closed, the conversation pouring out of the room he listened Beomgyu typing on his keyboard

"Okay here the final exam will be guarding the device" the person on the phone asked what device they were taking about

"It doesn’t say" a tap from his shoulder made Taehyun jump backward fortunately not making any noise it was Hueningkai the boy mouthed 'what are you doing' Taehyun pointed at the room

"Thats it"

"Seems like you have fail to tell me something"

"What do you mean?"

‘You forgot to tell me that Kim Taehyung ang Jeong Jungkook from KJC is an agent… tsk tsk tsk’ Beomgyu made no attempt to talked

"Never mind that I have plans for them" Hueningkai’s face darkened causing his hands to brush the door slightly and as light poured in room Beomgyu’s eyes catching the light his head turned to the door eyes falling on the two by the door, eyes wide he put up his finger to his lips asking them to be quiet

"What plans?" Beomgyu signaled the two to come in, they did very quietly

"You'll find out eventually" at that the line was cut the three were sitting on the bed silence filing the room until Beomgyu decided to speak

"How much did you hear" Taehyun told him that he heard everything while Hueningkai heard about half of it. He then told the two he too was giving information to

"Did you tell them about Yeonjun’s parents" Taehyun nodded no if it was not them then who, Beomgyu questioned as the two was deep in thought Hueningkai was on the verge of tears

"It was me" tears poured out

"I’m sorry I didn’t mean too" he paused as the two looked at him

"I just didn’t want them to hurt my mom" so it was not only Taehyun whose parents were hostage

"It’s okay Kai I did the same thing okay" Taehyun rubbing circles on Hueningkai’s back to calm him down 

"How about you hyung?" the younger eyes looking at beomgyu

"Yeah, me too" he answered

"But now what do we do"

"Nothing we continue for their sake" Taehyun voiced out the two nodding in agreement at Taehyun’s idea that right there as of this moment there was nothing to do but to obey.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Soobin’s hand drifted to the side where Yeonjun was sleeping and when he felt the empty space instead in response his eyes fluttered open to see the empty bed, he sat up and stretched zoned out for a minute, then his thoughts snapped on Yeonjun wondering where he was

“Hyung-“ he called out to the room and after a few minutes when no one answered Soobin reached for his phone as he did, he saw a note by the bedside table he read it and checked his phone it was 8 am a message from the older he answered it after Yeonjun’s reply he laid back down the bed and used his phone after a while his tummy growled he got up from the bed made his way to the kitchen grabbing a carton of almond milk as he ruffled through the contents of the fridge seeing that there only drinks and the only foods in it are those that needed to be cooked, finishing his almond milk and throwing it the trash he went back to the room to take a bath after he change into a shirt and sweatpants he was heading out of the dorm he took a detour going to his old room he push through the doors and saw Hueningkai on the bed using his phone the noise caused the boy to look at the door seeing the older

“Hyung?”

“Where’s Taehyunie”

“He is in Beomgyu’s hyung room his sleeping”

“Ohhh-kay” Soobin bid the younger goodbye Soobin was at the training room and started training by himself he was struggling as the things he was studying requires a partner, he was figuring out the how to properly to get out of a stranglehold to no avail since he was doing it by himself, he was on sitting on the practice mat watching another video on the tablet

“Need any help” a long-haired blonde boy was leaning by the doorway

“You know you can’t accomplish that alone” the boy said as a matter of a factly, Soobin rolled his eyes telling the stranger his partner was away and he felt like training

“I could help” volunteering himself Soobin was hesitant and the stranger could feel it

“Don’t worry I don’t bite” the stranger laughed while helping Soobin up from the floor mat Soobin took his hand standing up with the boy’s help grabbing the tablet with his free hand

“I’m Hyunjin by the way”

“I’m -” before he finishes Hyunjin cuts him

“Soobin…. I know actually everyone knows your name after all Lioness picked you” that rendered Soobin speechless that made Hyunjin stretched while Soobin stared, but after a while he prepared himself and they we’re sparring Soobin easily noticed the pattern in Hyunjin attacks countering it easily until it Hyunjin caught him in the strangle hold Soobin struggled unable to get out of the hold he tapped out, then the two discussed methods and strategies with that Soobin got out of the hold on his third try. Hyunjin complemented Soobin on learning it quickly

“I see now why she picked you” Soobin looked at him quizzically

Hyunjin hummed curiously clearly pondering something when his phone rang, he answered it

“What is it?” Soobin asked Hyunjin only shushed him after a few minutes he ended the call

“Got to go my boyfriend is looking for me” Hyunjin was walking to the door out of the training room Soobin was about to ask again when Hyunjin looked back

“Potential” with that Hyunjin disappeared through the doors without another word Soobin walked out of the room his mind the Hyunjin’s word ‘potential’ maybe he was not out of place after all as he was on his way to the cafeteria drenched in sweat, he then bumped into Alice the platinum blonde girl greeted him which Soobin returned joyful they accompanied each other to the cafeteria Soobin getting a bunch of bread before leaving Alice behind as he was going to change and take a bath he made his way to the dorm as he entered he saw the three in heated discussion

“What are you three talking about?” the three faced soobin mouth shut

“There was news about Yeonjun’s parents” Hueningkai told Soobin about what they saw in the news Soobin went to his /Yeonjun’s room and texted the older he saw it getting delivered at 2pm after waiting munching on the bread he got from the cafeteria and seeing no read or reply he decided to just take a bathe, Yeonjun was probably busy with his parents after he was trying every combination of clothes possible seeing the grey clouds he decided to dress warmly he picked up his phone again it was 4 in the afternoon, the sun was in no mood of showing itself grey clouds covered the blue sky h decided to make his way to the park at 4:30pm he reached the park by 5pm but he went to the cafe first and ordered an Ice Americano and seated at by the glass window the park in view 15 mins later it started drizzle the stopped 20 minutes later Soobin finished his drink then made his way to the park, he bought a magazine from a stand nearby he was reading while he sat and waited for Yeonjun he checked his phone for any messages still no replies at exactly 5:53pm rain poured Soobin shielded himself with the magazine it was helping keeping him dry since the rain was not that strong the clock turned 6 still no Yeonjun nor any messages.

Soobin stomach turned was he ghosted, no Yeonjun would never do that he was just busy with his parents trying to drown out the negative thoughts an bour has pass Soobin was drenched in rain the magazine wet and seeing it was not helping he tossed it, the rain poured heavily by then his hair to his feet was soaked his face a mixture of tears and rainwater he wanted to get up and go home yet he cannot his legs was weak he was having trouble breathing he knows Yeonjun would never leave him like this yet the tears did not stop falling

"Soobin?" Soobin looked up expecting the pink hair older to his disappointment it was Hyunjin and another guy holding his hand while an umbrella on another

Hyunjin gave his spare umbrella to Soobin

"Why are you here?"

"Waiting for someone"

"In this rain" Soobin did not reply words betrayed him as a certain pink haired boy did

"We just comeback from our date.....this is Bangchan by the way my boyfriend " Soobin bowed in greeting the red messy haired boy Bangchan bowed back

"We should head back Soobin you need to take a bath or you’ll get sick" Soobin blindly agreed his mind was just blank his shoes sloshed as he walked his clothes heavy as it was soaked in the rain hair a wet mess they reached the campus Hyunjin told Bangchan he was going to accompany Soobin to his dorm, in which Soobin refused stating he had cut their date short but the two refused in the end Hyunjin walked Soobin to his dorm entering it the three boys saw soobin worried asking him what happened, where was Yeonjun, why was he wet, Soobin dismissed them and went to his/Yeonjun room leaving Hyunjin to the three boys, squelching noises and water dropping from his clothes followed him he made his way to the room he showered immediately and took the wet clothes to the dryer in the next room, then to the dinning room he saw Hueningkai mopping the wet floor while Hyunjin made coffee to handing Soobin the mug which he accepted it with two hands the hot beverage warmed his hands and when he sipped it his entire body with a calming warmth his thought momentarily dissipated as the liquid trickled down his throat he was leaning by the kitchen counter Hyunjin seating with the boys watching television Taehyun and Beomgyu in each other’s arms cuddling, Soobin rolled his eyes at them Hueningkai just finished mopping the floor when the doors flew open with a loud thud.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»


	6. ~I am better with you ~

Yeonjun woke up at the sound of the sound of soft pit pat of rain on his window his eyes stung as blink it away he looked at the bedside clock is showed 5:30pm to his surprise, he cursed under his breathe jumping out of his bed running downstairs while trying to wear his shoes tripping and rolling down the stairs landing on the landing between the 1st and 2nd floor he got up and patted himself down seeing no visible injury he first wore his shoes then continued down the stairs winced as did holding his right rib but there was no time to feel it he rushed to the living room seeing his dads and Jimin sitting on the couch like nothing happened Jimin holding an bag of peas on his right eye Jungkook holding another bag holding it on Jimin left eye Taehyung holding Jimin’s hand muttering apologies, the anger that consumed him was all gone they were best friends noticing the boy staring

"Yeonjun your awake"

"Why didn’t you wake me, I’m late "

"For what?" Jimin asks as he puts down his hands holding the bag of peas

"He has a date" Jungkook said without looking at him

"What and nobody told me" Jimin looked at the two

"Don’t look at me I didn’t know until today" the three were arguing

"I know okay it just happened and I’m going to be late " Yeonjun cutting the three from arguing

"Looks like it going to rain" Yeonjun did not answer to be honest he was stumped he had no ride Taehyung seemed to catch on and spoke

"I’ll drive then" he beamed at his father who after saying walked out of the room to the garage he took a relieved sigh

"Were going with"

"What no-" he was about to argue when a loud honk echoed through the house the two adults jumped of the couch and bounded to the car seeing it was pointless to argue he gave up and went to the car a white hummer he got in the front passenger seat and they were off the in a matter of time they were half way to their destination but as rain poured heavily causing a heavy traffic jam it was 6:30 yet they haven’t move an inch

"Dad could like drive faster"

"Yeonjun were literally in a traffic jam just relax text him you’re going to be late" which earned an incoherent muttering from Yeonjun

"You literally threw my phone breaking it"

"Yeah sorry about that" Taehyung while focused on driving (inching forward very, very slowly) he then borrowed his dads phone entering Soobin number

"You memorized his phone number" he whipped his head to Jimin who was peeking over his shoulders

"You must really like him Junnie" his ears burned as he heard this then called the number but the universe had a twisted sense of humor as the call did not go through he imagined the universe laughing, a wicked hearty laugh, pissed until an idea popped in his head

"Dad just go home I think I can run to the park" as he said a lot of incoherent muttering was said that he was not able to hear as he bolted out if the car running through the rain he reached the park rain pouring heavily he made his way to the park bench where Soobin’s favorite cafe across the street was seen, his clothes soaked in rain, squelching of his rain soaked shoes, he sat on the bench his head slumped down and through the seam of the bench he saw something he reached for it was soobin phone soaked in rain, ‘Soobin he was here’ at that thought, he was tired but a new batch of adrenaline spiked in his veins, he ran through the pouring rain pushed through people walking to the campus then to their dorm.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Soobin’s head whipped to the door his eyes fell on a mop of pink hair it was Yeonjun realizing that the boy was soaked from head to toe in rain hair dripping the familiar squelching of rain soaked shoes and heavy breathing.

"Soobin?" The 4 boys pointed at the kitchen counter at where he is standing the boy remove his shoes as he walked to Soobin staining the floor in water again as Yeonjun pulled Soobin by his arm he heard Hueningkai complaining about just finish cleaning and Taehyun volunteering him and Beomgyu to help, Beomgyu complaining on why they need to help as they were cuddling Hueningkai gagging at the olders statement and Hyunjin offering to help but was shut down by Taehyun saying he was guest, Beomgyu saying he volunteered, he should help they were now bickering as Yeonjun close the door.

"Hyung your soaking wet you should take a shower and change you might get sick" as his hands move to remove the rain-soaked jacket

"Wait Soobin" as he was wriggling out of the jacket as he was free of it

"I’m sorry Soobin my parents had a problem and I had to take care of them "

"I understand Hyung, but why didn’t you call me or anything.... " 'was I not that important' his mouth failed to say the words stinging him more than he realize after all what was him to Yeonjun

"My phone broke..."

"You could use your parents’ phone " cutting Yeonjun words his words were sharp he saw as Yeonjun’s face contorted then returned

"I did but your phone can’t be contacted " handing him the phone he got at the park

"Right, because I waited for you in the rain" his statement were much bitter that before

"I didn’t ask you to...." Yeonjun attempted to answer back but Soobin eyes were boring into him eyebrows gritted in a mix of anger and annoyance

"Well if you didn’t want to go on a date with me you should have texted Beomgyu or Taehyun or Hueningkai and not let me wait like a fucking..." his tears fell

"What am I to you Hyung a fucking toy"

"My parents were needing me Soobin you have to understand I love them there important to me and you....." Soobin stared waiting for the boy to answer

"Well, What... What am I"

"Nothing..." Soobin’s face contorted into a pained look

"I..." but you are my everything Soobin words remained stuck in his throat, he just bolted out of the room then closed the door with a loud thud his back resting on the door, he noticed that he was still clutching the olders jacket, he went to the laundry room and put in the dryer with his and stared as the clothes circled inside the machine it seems like the machine was playing with it like him, he was played by the universe thinking everything was okay then bringing him down in the most painful way possible first his parents, second this, he laughed at that which led to him slumped to the floor crying Hueningkai approached him hugging him telling him it’s okay while drawing circles at his back Taehyun then came in helping Soobin up as his knees was buckling they made it to their room were Soobin lay alone crying himself to sleep.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Yeonjun on the other hand

"Nothing..." before he could continue Soobin was already outside the door

"I want you to be my everything" saying it to no one particular his tears fell yet it did nothing to relieve his heavy heart, so he changed clothes not bothering to shower or drying his hair, he climbed to the bed surprisingly sleeping was much easier when he was tired, wet and hurting, cruel what a sadistic universe this is.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Soobin woke up in the middle of the night he was still alone on the bed he got up and went to the living room seeing Hueningkai laying in the couch on his phone he peered as he heard the door opened

"Hello Hyung feeling better" smiling at the older

"Yeah thanks…..why aren’t you sleeping?" not bothering asking where Taehyun is he knows exactly where he was eyes landing on the closed door of Beomgyu

"Not sleepy" soobin eyes then fell on Yeonjun’s door

"Hueningie help me get my stuff in Yeonjun’s room " the boy agreed

They both pushed thru the door he saw the sleeping form of Yeonjun he mouthed for Kai to get his suitcase while he get his stuff from Yeonjun’s side the two tiptoed Soobin was careful as he approached the bed side table kneeling to retrieve his stuffs from it he glanced to the boy beside him covered in blankets and ‘wait was he shivering’ he dropped what he was holding putting it back quietly than took a closer look at the boy’s face he turned on the lamp illuminating it further, he saw Yeonjun’s face having a pained look and sweating like crazy while, he was shivering, he placed bis hand on top of his forehead feeling the cold sweat and the burning temperature.

He told Hueningkai to turn on the light while he went to the kitchen to get a small basin feeling it with lukewarm water and taking a small towel from Yeonjun’s closet soaking the towel in the water squeezing it, he climbed his side of the bed and wiped Yeonjun’s forehead in an attempt to lower down his fever Hueningkai was handed another towel doing the same thing but with Yeonjun extremities. After he placed the towel on his forehead seeing that the boy stopped shivering Hueningkai doing his job when Yeonjun winced when Hueningkai leaned on is right ribs as he was finished wiping Yeonjun’s right arm to this Soobin lifted the boy's shirt revealing a greyish bruise in the otherwise porcelain skin he asked the younger to get the first aid kit Hueningkai handing it to Soobin filtering through and retrieves a flesh colored cotton bandage then started wrapping it arounds Yeonjun’s torso compressing it so it will heal lot faster Yeonjun wincing a few times from the pain muttering Soobin every time after everything was done they cleaned everything up.

"If he asks you did this okay" before kai could rebut

"and your going to sleep here "

"but..."Soobin rolled bis eyes 

"Ill get you plushies " Hueningkai agreed immediately settling himself at the chair temporarily removing tobinie, the giant rabbit plushy and hugging it as he slept on the chair Soobin walked out to his room and slept ignoring the thoughts running through his mind choking at the thought of hating him even if he knows that in his bitter heart he loves him.

Yeonjun woke up sun shining at his eyes he sat up a towel falling from his forehead, a pain at his ribs and he felt a foreign material through his shirt, lifting it up he saw that his torso was wrapped in a bandage he tried to remember what happened but it was only flashes of white then a face it was Soobin with this his door opened

"Hyung your awake come let’s eat" the older followed to the living room where the three boys were already eating

"What happened" Yeonjun inquired Soobin avoiding bis eyes Hueningkai jolted up and zpeaking

"You had a fever hyung and you had a bruise on your ribs so... " Hueningkai eyes landed on Soobin while Soobin arched bis eyebrows to the younger

"I stayed with you all night and did that"

"Are you sure I had flashes of....." eyes landing on Soobin

"Of course hyung...." Hueningkai laughing nervously

"Maybe you were just dreaming" Yeonjun gave Hueningkai a questioning look then shrugged

"I’m going "Soobin stood up

"You haven’t finished your food" Taehyun protested he should finish it

"Lost my appetite I had almond milk” Yeonjun was now busy stuffing his face with food

"That’s not enough hyung"

"Better than nothing" Soobin seemingly emphasizing the word 'Nothing' Yeonjun stared at him Soobin stared back then looked away continuing through the door but Yeonjun’s eyes never leaving Soobin only looking away when the door closed.

"Well that was suffocating seriously hyung what happened" Yeonjun told them everything after all of that be needed releases his pent up feelings his story ending in

"Oh god I love him" Hueningkai handed him a folded piece of tissue at first he was confused then he realized that he had cried he wiped his face, Beomgyu beside him pulling him into a hug when the two younger joined in Yeonjun basking in the warmth of the three yet something was missing the hug he needed was not here and he was pretty sure he was avoiding him.

Scratch that Yeonjun was positive Soobin was avoiding him when he walks in the room the younger finds a reason to exit the room one-time Soobin was seating in the living room with the three younger, when Yeonjun walked in he immediately stood up and told them that he forgot something at Hyunjin’s room scurrying hurriedly out of their dorm. The only conversation they had was about there training but that didn’t end well either,

"Binnie be careful" Yeonjun warned before soobin toppled down butt hitting the ground Yeonjun stretched his hand to help Soobin stand

"Its Soobin" swatting the olders hand Yeonjun reeled his hand in

"What do you mean?" confuses on the youngers statement

"My name is Soobin not bin binnie or any other crap, got it Yeonjun-ssi" shocked at the youngers statement getting rid of the casual ness they once had, the bell rang signaling the training was over as trainees filed out of the room Soobin helped himself up calling out to Hyunjin who hanged back waiting for the younger with 5 other boys, Soobin leaves with the Hyunjin and his friends Yeonjun stares as Soobin leaves the room. And there’s Hyunjin who had become Soobin scape goat, Yeonjun was in the cafeteria with Beomgyu and Hueningkai staring at Soobin who a few tables was away with Hyunjin and his friends Yeonjun staring rather intently at the whole scene soobin laughing and talking he missed that

"Hyung stop staring" head whipped to the younger

"I can’t he’s happy without me " truthfully, he missed Soobin’s smile, laugh and basically his entirety

"Can’t he be happy without you" Beomgyu answered in no offense

"No, I mean yes " of course he can Yeonjun is not selfish, his whole life has been giving but this one time he wants Soobin all to himself

"Have you guys talked yet to clear things up"

"How would I he avoids me like the plague" frustration rings in Yeonjun head as he answered Hueningkai he gets up to approach Soobin, he is going to corner the boy and this time he can’t escape him this time, walking to their table was supposed to be easy yet nothing was easy, he bumped into someone 

"Yeonjun watch where you’re going" the blonde-haired girl whined as she tumbled to the floor

"Sorry Alice didn’t see you there " helping her up

"Ohh right your parents were looking for you " Yeonjun stopped in his tracks asking where he followed Alice, she points to an dark room in which Yeonjun went in obediently, then he heard the door close, as it did darkness enveloped him and the room until the room lit up stinging his eyes, a loud speaker was heard

'Welcome to your prelims' it was the exam, has it been a week already time flew by quickly his head was preoccupied with the thought of a certain blue haired idiot who didn’t bother letting him explain as he was frustrated, he poured it out to ace the exams which he did as the physical part of the exam was over he did well no to brag or anything, the second part was hell to say the least he was tested mentally the question flew through him like bullets ripping him apart each trying to break him in which they failed until the last question 'Do you trust your partner?' the question stung much more than any other he was pretty sure Soobin didn’t so what’s the point, he answers 'No' with that the exam was over.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Soobin was approached by a staff telling him to go to the exam room as he was making his way to the room when somebody pulled him

“What the hell” seeing that the blonde younger pulling him to a hallway

“Taehyun you surprised me”

“Hyung you need to know the truth about Yeonjun hyung”

“Why do you keep defending him”

“I am not defending-”

“Yeah you are, you Beomgyu and Hueningkai keep trying to defend him ” he was about to slip away when Taehyun pulled him back

“You need shut up and listen ” Soobin did not want to but as the younger held his wrist tightly for his small stature he was quite strong and as Taehyun held him while relaying the story the older told them when Taehyun let go, he shot glaring eyes to the younger then proceeded to the exam room and aced the physical part and the mental questioning after an excruciating hour the last question surfaced ‘Do you trust your partner’ to be honest he trusts the older so much not because of what Taehyun said but because he knows Yeonjun and after everything else he still trusted the boy and then he said ‘Yes’, after he was told he passed and the results will be sent to him along with his partners via email so he skipped to his dorm feeling good about himself after all he passed.

He arrived at the dorm seeing one pair of shoes as he entered the dorm disposing his own shoes and wearing a pair of slipper made his way to kitchen passing Yeonjun room hearing Yeonjun talking to someone, he then made his way a tablet that was placed on the kitchen counter, he saw an e-mail titled ‘Test Results’ he opened it without further thought, skimming through his results he did good, better than he was a week ago looking back it was the day he and Yeonjun broke up ‘what do you even call that they were not in a relationship yet it felt like one but today he did better without Yeonjun in his life, he is better’ but something was missing as the thought ran through his brain, he clicked the olders results looking it through it as expected it was flawless perfect even he reached the end of the result eyes fell on the result in the last question he read it again and again until his feet brought him to Yeonjun’s room he pushed through the door without knocking the older was sitting on the bed his hand behind his back clearly hiding something

"What the hell Soobin" Yeonjun voice cracked in panic

"I- what is that" trying to peek at the olders back seeing something white

"What do you want Soobin " annoyed look now painted his face

Soobin still trying to peek at the olders back

"Oh, right this" Soobin closing the space between them Soobin at the edge of the bed holding the tablet in front if Yeonjun’s face

"You don’t trust me" tossing the tablet at the bed he spat at Yeonjun Soobin turning his back but was pulled by his wrist Yeonjun both hands at Soobin’s wrist

"It wasn’t like that, I was just angry I wasn’t thinking straight I’m sorry " as Yeonjun head slumped down as he did Soobin had a perfect view of the object that he was hiding the giant white stuffed rabbit

"You were talking to tobinie, hyung" the pink hair turned his head back seeing the exposed stuffed rabbit "I did not" cheeks turning light pink

"Uhh hyung you can let go now" Soobin was trying to peel Yeonjun’s hands from his wrist and failing at that

"No not again until you hear me and let me finfish" Yeonjun pulled him to the bed sitting so did soobin all the while not letting go of his wrist

"I know what happened you don’t have to explain anything"

"What" Soobin told him about Taehyun cornering him and telling him the story

"But why was I nothing hyung that’s the part I don’t get" Yeonjun hands loosened and grabbed both of Soobin hand as the older took a deep breathe

"You were nothing Soobin but that day I wanted so much to see you to be with you that day I want you to be my everything I want you even if the whole universe tried like hell to stop me, falling down the stairs hell I will even running through rain just to be with you" Soobin was nothing short of stunned but he replied nonetheless

"That’s why you had that bruise by your rib" Yeonjun nodded

"But Yeonjun hyung this entire week I have excelled in all my classes my result had been the very best I have improved so much in everything that I did it made me realize that it has been the week when I isolated myself from you it started after the day when we... " thinking of a better word

"...separated" Yeonjun said as his eyes did not leave the bed he untangled his hands from Soobin crestfallen at what soobin said his eyes started to sting tears pooling, he shuffled of the bed, but sSoobin grabbed his arms

"Where are you going, I was not finished your seriously going to make the same mistake I did" he pulled Yeonjun to space in front of him his hand on his chin making the pink haired boy look him

"It made me realize that I was extraordinary without you and that same goes for you, you were always extraordinary without me but i don’t want that, it was all so pointless without you I want to be extraordinary with you rather than being extraordinary alone lets be extraordinary together hyung " with that soobin close the distance and sealed their lips which Yeonjun returned willingly the kiss was nothing short of extraordinary their lips moved in perfect unison only to break to breathe the foreheads together catching there breathes

"Let’s be extraordinary together Binnie" Yeonjun repeated in almost a whisper Soobin flushed with all shades of pink and nodded

"Be my everything Junnie hyung" Soobin whispered to Yeonjun where the olders l cheeks change to a deep crimson but nodded nonetheless, this time the two hugged then dropped themselves to the bed still hugging soobin on Yeonjun’s chest and Yeonjun chin resting on soobin head their eyes were closed as silence encapsulated them, nothing but the faint beating of their heartbeats in perfect unison they stayed like that for awhile

"Wait how did you know about my bruised rib?" Yeonjun peeled off soobin which earned a whine from the younger

"What do you mean?" Soobin pouted as he still wanting to cuddle

"I thought Huening took care if me that night, then how did you know about my bruise" Soobin was not able to form words he was completely out of excuses

"Unless you took care of me, Awwwww Bin you took care for me when I was sick, can’t get resist me ahhhh-- " soobin applied pressure to Yeonjun bruised rib but shocked at Yeonjun reaction, he immediately muttered apologies every second even if the older said it was fine he kissed Soobin to shut him up which turned Soobin’s cheeks were colored red, which made the younger burry himself into the olders chest letting the sand of Morpheus lull them to sleep.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Weeks has passed the two older had been together officially Yeonjun introducing Soobin to his two parents or rather three don’t ask Yeonjun doesn’t want to dive in the complexity of their situation having 2 dads is fine now he has three, the meeting was awkward they were at private room at a 5 star restaurant the two wearing suits while the three older wore something casual, after the dinner they walked home and stayed at Yeonjun’s apartment which was near the restaurant, they agreed to stay the night and weekend by themselves basking in each other’s presence until Monday where they will be training for their mission so for now everything does not matter.

The boys were in their pajamas Soobin borrowing one of Yeonjun’s they lay in the his Alaskan king size bed this was the only bed where Soobin felt small, around twenty fluffy white pillows littered around them.

Soobin was looking at the ceiling then faced Yeonjun

"Junnie hyung " the older hummed then faced Soobin

"Your life is so amazing, so good, so out there, so extraordinary" he saw Yeonjun’s face knit his eyebrows in confusion Soobin then faced the ceiling

A gnawing feeling settled in him

"I feel like I’m dragging you down" growing and growing

"What makes you say that Binnie" as Yeonjun laced his hands with Soobin’s

"I’m--- look at me compared to everything in your life I am ordinary I am ......" he felt Yeonjun’s squeeze his hands a sign of his worry

"Nothing" saying it he thought he would feel a sense of relief but no because he knows it to be true he was ordinary and nothing

"Binnie" Yeonjun called and when soobin did not face him his hand went to the youngers chin and delicately moved it to face him

"You’re not ordinary nor nothing baby okay I know all of this may feel overwhelming, but this do not matter cause all I need is us you and me okay" Yeonjun paused as he saw Soobin tears fall

"god Soobin I love you so much that it’s okay that it hurts remember Binnie that every day and in everything I do I want to be extraordinary with you" Soobin giggled as tears was falling

"Your so cheesy hyung"

"Only for you baby"

"I’m in love with an idiot"

"No I’m not" the older argued as Soobin kissed Yeonjun’s forehead then rested in each other’s forehead

"I love you hyung" there was something much more intimate in this moment than any other maybe it’s the things they said to each other or the closeness of their bodies or just them here and now together

"I love you too Binnie" at the sound of that both close their eyes forehead still together they give in to the temptation of sleep.

Monday came as fast as always do in a blink of an eye it was back to the dorms and training rooms.

A ping from the tablet cause Soobin to untangle himself from the Yeonjun embrace earning a cute whine making Soobin stifle a laugh as he was reaching for the tablet and opening it looking at the older who has his arms crossed pouting

"Hyung we have a mission" giving the tablet to the pouting older Yeonjun uncrossing his arms and taking the tablet from Soobin as he was a narrating the details of the mission, but Soobin had no intention of listening as he pulled Yeonjun’s right hand then laying on his chest Soobin hand hugging the olders torso and Yeonjun right hand unconsciously plays with Soobin’s hair as the younger drifted to slumber and Yeonjun still reading the email they were assigned in guarding a room, room 304 but the details were not specified this means they were guarding a top secret thing.

It was mission day Soobin was still fixing his things Yeonjun has his arms crossed tapping his foot with an unamused look in his face

"I’ll just meet you there hyung"

"Fine hurry up then I swear soobin if were late I love you but I’ll kill you" Soobin looked at the boy and sticked his tongue out Yeobjun rolled his eyes then left the dorm door clicking as he did.

Soobin upon hearing the door click found his shoes under the the bed he was leaving when he heard commotion in Beomgyu’s door the three talking

"What do you mean its happening today"

"They’re coming today"

"But isn’t it Soobin and Yeonjun hyung first mission today" What the hell are they talking about without thinking much he push through the door

"Hyung what the hell--" Taehyun stood up about to argue

His hands moved palms up to Taehyun shutting him up

"Nope I have ignored all your little huddle ups for far too long so you’re going to tell me exactly what's happening right now"

"We don’t have to tell you anything"

"Yes you are and you’re doing it right now" Soobin who was looking at Hueningkai.

He knelt down at the Hueningkai who was seating, head slumped down

"I know your worried Hueningkai, I know all of you are" standing up and looking at the other two in the room "I know you think I can’t help maybe I can "

"Okay hyung" even as the two stubbornly tried to stop the younger Hueningkai still proceeded in telling Soobin everything and after he looked at the three who had their head slumped

"Sorry hyung" the three almost said at the same time

"You don’t have to say sorry, I understand you had your reasons"

"Even so hyung we--"the blonde hair spoked but did not continue as Soobin grabbed his hand

"and nothing is more important than saving the ones you love, never apologize for that, you did what the situation asked you too "

"Do you have any idea where they are"

"Yes, hyung we have three location" handing a flash drive to the older Soobin pocketed the flash drive

"Okay I got to go I’m late Yeonjun hyung going to kill me"

Soobin was walking to the Helm when he saw Alice the platinum blonde girl whipped her head to soobin

"Hey Alice I know you have some kind of power her in CHIMERA your not a student here" Alice was about to argue when Soobin told him about the situation of the three younger after he handed the flash drive to Alice

"Ill see what I can do Soobin"

"Thank you " Soobin finally made his way to the Helm reaching it to see Yeonjun waiting for him

"What took you so long?" the older unamused face changed as he saw Soobin’s worried look

"Sorry hyung something happened"

"Are you okay Binnie" Soobin just nodded as if a sign Yeonjun held his hand and they walked in silence to their mission they were met by an agent

"Hello future agents your mission will be guarding room 304 and its contents " the agent swiped his key card the door slid opened soundlessly revealing a room humming with energy the very center was a device holding containment unit for a power source of some sort computer panels where littered around it

"This is the corner stone of CHIMERA research a quantum level of power source guard it with your life here are your weapons and communication device" handing Soobin and Yeonjun gun like devices

"These are stingers non-lethal but hurts like a you've been shot by an actual gun" the agent left the room Soobin and Yeonjun was left alone in the room the older examining the room and Soobin looking through the computer panels he pushed the touch screen it showed the schematics of the device reading through it

"This is a new source of power, so cool quantum energy" he examined the schematics of the containment unit

"The containment unit does not give off any radiation but what interesting is what’s inside it is so small, yet it can power so much the possibilities of its usage is endless"

"and that is why it’s scary it can be weaponize like what happened with nuclear energy it was supposed to be a new source of power but humans used it to build weapons of mass destruction" Soobin nodded to then older as he closed the schematics and made its way to the device examining it closer the thing inside the containment unit was like a sun but it colors was green and blue there are tiny explosion on the surface of it like solar flares, Soobin made his way to the chair by the control panels and sat hours pass by Yeonjun got tired and sat on the floor but still on guard mode while Soobin was busying himself reading about the device realizing that with proper modification it could be used for much more than just power and weapons

"Did you know hyung that with this we can unlock quantum computing or even quantum teleportation with just a way of navigating it and some sort of device to harness its power. So cool" Soobin is at awe on what he was reading

"You know that classified right" Soobin rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out to the older across the room

"Where Taehyun, he’ll be amazed with this unlike some other people" emphasizing the last part and looking at Yeonjun the older rolled his eyes a few more hours later.

"Did you hear that?" Yeonjun heard an explosion

"Nope" Soobin peering over the computer screen and looking at Yeonjun

Then he heard it an explosion so minute that if you’re not listening for it you will surely miss it, upon hearing Soobin turned off the panel then grabbed his weapon and made his way too Yeonjun in a defensive stance the explosion were louder now making its way to the room they were in Yeonjun brought the communication device out and tried to contact the other guard while Soobin went to the security panel at the corner of the room after a few clicks he opened the security cameras

"Damn it nobody is answering" taping the device only to be answered by static

"Hyung I think no one will answer look" as Yeonjun made his way to the panel and sees as the attackers in black make his way through unconscious bodies their leader sees the camera face lighting his face but before his face was seen he shot the cameras the feed was cut, Yeonjun cursed as all the cameras went black the two hid themselves between the panels weapons ready to fire as they heard the door opened they were about to fire their weapons when their three younger dorm mates walked in held at gun point by the attackers

"Drop your weapons or they…. you know the rest" the person in black who seems the leader moved in front.

Yeonjun and Soobin looked at each other then lowered their guns and the as the leader gestured two of the attackers approached them and they relinquished their weapons willingly and they were escorted out of there hiding place to where the three was but as they reached it the three were ushered to follow the leader who was striding to the device admiring it

"Ahhh finally I have it in my grasp" he gestured his followers immediately took out a silver case and as his followers were carefully taking the orb and its' containment unit which fits right in the case closing it tightly

"Did you know the possibilities that this contains" tapping the silver case

"Who are you and what do you want" Yeonjun spat

"Ahh don’t you remember me I mean you were just a kid after all " Yeonjun looked at the one speaking examining his face his eyes widened upon realizing who it was

“You’re the guy from Griffin but my parents destroyed you a long time ago” looking at the attackers wearing the familiar eagle emblem on their clothes

“After squeezing every last of information from me about Griffin they left me all alone to watch as I saw first-hand how the Griffin burned to the ground letting me feel that it was all my fault, but that was just a beginning I swore to everyone that perished that day I will have my revenge so now I am Griffin the new leader of the new Griffin”

Taehyun cough “Egotistical” Griffin looked at him with narrowed eyes

“Then let them go your fight is with me” pointing at the three younger and Soobin

“Are you crazy hyung” Soobin looked at the older an exasperated look on his face

Griffin cackled “You want to save them” he cackled more holding his stomach this time then wiped his tears from laughing too much “But they’re the ones who made all this possible”

Yeonjun not comprehending he looked at the three head slumped down

Griffin then told him everything the three-younger told him and after Yeonjun was in a state of shock

“You almost destroyed my family” rage filled Yeonjun he tried to stand up and attack the three, but he was pulled back by the Griffin’s thugs the older was fighting them.

Soobin pulled Yeonjun’s shirt causing the older to looked at him which calmed him

“Hyung they did it because they had their parents”

“So you knew about this”

"Yes hyung " Yeonjun was about to argue

"listen to me Choi Yeonjun they did it to save the people they love wouldn’t you do the same thing, to do everything no matter what it takes to ensure their survival" Yeonjun stopped fighting and dropped to the ground because Soobin was right he would do anything to save the ones he love.

Something exploded above them which caused Yeonjun to shield Soobin smoke drowned the room shots were fired and as the dust settled the attackers numbers were reduced to five, CHIMERA agents littered the room Alice was leading them

"That was a mistake" Griffin spoke as he pulled a flip phone

"You just sealed their parents fate" the phone rang shortly after another phone rang in the room Griffin face contorted into confusion

"Looking for this" Alice showing the ringing phone

"Your parents are safe but we couldn’t find Beomgyu’s I’m sorry"

"Of course your not going to find them cause I’m am his parent" Beomgyu’s face showed distaste at the Griffins words but remains silent

Alice for a lack of better word slipped to the two enemies and render them unconscious

"Enough" Griffins raised his right arm which was wearing some kind if machine then it fired it hit Alice she screamed same as the agents and they slumped down unconsciously this time he aimed it at Soobin and Yeonjun

“Beomgyu I know your father is this asshole” it was Yeonjun who spoke as Griffin rolled his eyes and put his arm down

“But your parents does not define who you are you, I know you Beomgyu your kind, annoying in the best kind of way, compassionate, you liven up our lives, you are beautiful inside and out and most of all your not this asshole” Beomgyu still quiet

“Did someone tell you talk much” Soobin was slowly raising his hands but retreated as he saw Yeonjun narrowed his eyes on him

Griffin raised again aiming it at Yeonjun and Soobin the held each other’s hand tightly and close their eyes their hearts beating fast, Yeonjun squeezed his hand seemingly saying ‘I love you my everything my extraordinary everything’ he does not know how such gesture contained these word but he felt it and he squeezed the olders hand back then they heard the weapon charging then shortly they heard a click Yeonjun lets go of Soobin’s hand then someone hugged him he opened his eyes to see the older protecting him from the weapon

“Hyung are you crazy” he struggled at Yeonjun’s arms the older tightening the hug

“Hyung no--- please let go” tears flowing down his cheeks begging Yeonjun

“No, I am never letting you go” the olders eyes still closed yet tears escaped his closed eyelids.

A loud scream echoed through the room Soobin closed his eyes bracing himself waiting for the older slumps his unconscious body, but it never came he opened his eyes realizing that the scream was not from Yeonjun, he saw as Griffins body falls from where he was satnding the last three attackers paid no attention to the body seemingly expecting it.

Yeonjun loosened his hug and in response Soobin bawled his fist and hits the olders chest not hard but still stinging it

“You’re an idiot hyung, what if it hit you”

“Binnie it hurts” Yeonjun holds Soobin’s fists stopping the younger from hitting his chest then hugging him while whispering apologies in Soobin ear the younger whispering ‘You’re an idiot’

“But what happened” the two stood up seeing Beomgyu taking the device attached on Griffins arm

“Gyu” Taehyun approach Beomgyu the older looked at him as he was attaching the device in his own arms

“Hyung lets go leave that with your father” Beomgyu smiled

“You know the funny thing; he is not my father” the boys were surprise with this revelation Taehyun stopping a few feet away from Beomgyu

“He does not know I now and it broke my heart when I found so I planned all this” he paced back and forth in front of the device the four boys still stood frozen in shock

“I planned every bit of it except for Yeonjun’s parents that was a unforeseen coincidence but I thought that was it then you four came in my life and cared for me this much treated me like a family I never felt with this asshole ” pointing at Griffins slumped body and clicking his tongue at him

“then Taehyun made me feel these things I never felt before it was painful seeing in the end I had to hurt him I wish I didn’t had too”

“Beomgyu this is the end you don’t need them anymore”

“Ahh but I do, you see I plan to find my real parents with this” showing the device on his arm

“but that’s a weapon”

“To a simple-minded fool like Griffin, see he stopped at a device that absorbs quantum energy then fitted weapons to it like a barbarian but I had a plan, it takes to Soobin hyung or rather his parents” he took from his pocket a white book it opened at his touch

“Isn’t that the device from….” Hueningkai spoke, snapping himself from shock

“Soobin hyung apartment, it was in my things it told us not to give it to hyung and it was locked so tight”

“and tracking it was hard then it fell right into my lap or rather in Taehyun’s luggage sorry about everything Hyun” he took out something then toss the book like compartment aside he powered the device by placing it by the quantum power core inside the opened silver case after a while the device beeped signaling that it was full of power, he then closed the case shut sealing the power core he then attached the flat white device to the device in his arm which paired with it successfully

“It’s complete”

“What’s that?” Hueningkai curiously eyes glued to the device in his arm

“If what he attached is some sort of navigation device then that is a”

“Teleportation device harnessing the quantum energy to transfer matter from one place to another” as he said Taehyun grabbed his other arm

“Hyung please don’t do this I don’t want you to lose your way” the blonde hair was practically begging to the older tears flowing his cheeks

“Hyunnie I need to do this I won’t lose my way I promise” wiping the youngers tears

“Then take me with you I can’t lose you” Taehyun tightly hugged Beomgyu. Alice and the agents were moving starting to wake up seeing this Beomgyu began typing on the screen of the device

“Okay hyunnie” the device on Beomgyu powered up then his followers held on to each other as Beomgyu raised his arm then blinding white light filled the room after the light came darkness.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Soobin woke up in the familiar room seeing the older sound asleep beside him he sat up placing his hand on the bedside table something fell to the floor as he did he picked it up it was the weird thing Beomgyu took the navigation thing from he opened it expecting it to be empty to his surprised it was not there was something else a handphone except it was just a screen it lit up when Soobin touch it

‘soobin my son if you are seeing this it means we are gone and the same time you found your long-lost brother he was taken from us when you turned one by the Griffin organization in an attempt to steal our quantum navigation work. Take care of him as we have failed to do and tell him were sorry we miss him and love him so much’

“Soobin what are you doing” Yeonjun asked half-awake seeing that soobin was not responding he got up from his side of the bed and went to face the younger seeing his head slumped Yeonjun knelt and raised Soobin’s head slowly

“Binnie why are you crying” wiping the younger tears

“Hyung he is my brother my long-lost brother”

“What Binnie” Soobin told Yeonjun the contents of the message

“Who is it then Binnie”

With quivering lips Soobin answered

“Choi Beomgyu”


End file.
